Äonenwechsel
by KiTamarani
Summary: Eine Bedrohung, größer als der Imperator, zwingt Obi Wan Kenobi sein Exil auf Tatooine zu verlassen und seinem ehemaligen Schüler, Darth Vader, entgegen zutreten. "Sie sind nur Sarub, Nebelgeister. Sie sind Nichts und haben nichts, noch nicht einmal einen eigenen Namen. Alle sind sie Sarub - oder tot!" Aus dem Bericht der Überlebenden
1. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1, Überlebende?

Ort: Ardossystem,

Executor, Flaggschiff Lord Vaders,

im Orbit um den Trümmerplaneten Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

„Suree-vah, das ist nicht nur der Name dieses Volkes, ihres Planeten. Suree-vah, dieser Begriff beschreibt ihr innerstes Selbst, das Verständnis ihres Seins und somit auch das Ziel ihrer Existenz. Suree-vah werden fünffach geboren, ihrem Glauben folgend, dass alles was existiert, bis hin zum Universum selbst, fünf Zyklen bis zum Äonenwechsel durchwandern muss."

„Ihr Volk ist ein Zerrbild, ihr Glauben eine Beleidigung, ihre Gesellschaft eine Abnormität!" Mit Abscheu spie sie begleitet von einem röchelnden Husten jedes ihrer Worte wie einen Giftpfeil aus.

„Erst wenn ihr Nachwuchs die Rituale und Prüfungen der fünf Zyklen abgelegt hat, oder genauer gesagt, überlebt hat, werden sie Suree-vah und damit ein Teil der Gemeinschaft. In den Jahren davor sind sie nur Sarub, Nebelgeister. Sie gehören nicht zum wahren Volk, sind kein Teil der Clans, kennen ihre Eltern und Familien nicht. Sie sind Nichts und haben nichts, noch nicht einmal einen eigenen Namen."

„Alle sind sie Sarub – oder tot!"

Schweigend beobachteten die beiden Männer die schmale humanoide Frau ihnen gegenüber, doch sie schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihren abpruppt abgebrochenen Bericht fortzusetzen. Mit entrücktem Blick wand sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete dabei von ihrem Bett aus die am Fenster der Krankenstation vorbei ziehenden Sterne. Doch die Bilder, die vor ihren Augen vorbei zogen, lagen Lichtjahre entfernt von diesem Ort. Nur der Schmerz war hier, in ihr, und bohrte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer in ihr Innerstes. Sie wusste, er würde sie ihr Leben lang begleiten, genauso wie die Narben der Suree-vah Rituale auf ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele.

Mit einem in ihren Ohren unangenehm klingenden metallischen Surren kam einer der Medidroiden an ihr Krankenbett gerollt und überprüfte emotionslos die Anzeigen der Diagnosegeräte. Für seine Patientin selber, die hohlwangig und mit fiebrigglänzender Haut mit ihrer ausgemergelten Gestalt scheinbar im Krankenbett verschwand, zeigte die Maschine kein Interesse. Nach einigen Minuten ratterte der Droide für die beiden anwesenden Männer seinen medizinischen Statusbericht herunter. Erschöpft schloss derweil die bleiche Frau ihre Augen, sie verstand nur einzelne Bruchstücke des gesagten, „Vitalzeichen instabil ... Mangelerscheinungen ... vielfältige Anzeichen für Folter ... unzureichend verheiltes Narbengewebe und Brüche ..." Während sie weiter versuchte der monotonen Stimme des Medidroiden zu folgen, glitt ihr Bewusstsein langsam in Dunkelheit ab und sie fiel in einen düsteren und unruhigen Dämmerschlaf.

Als der Medidroide seinen Bericht beendet hatte und sich wieder entfernte, befahl der ältere der beiden Männer seinem Begleiter mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken ihm aus der Krankenstation zu folgen. Bevor sich die automatischen Schiebetüren mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihnen schlossen, warf Commander Jalreck jedoch noch einen letzten nachdenklichen Blick zurück auf die Überlebende.

Überlebende – Welche Übertreibung doch in diesem Begriff lag, wenn man ihn auf diese zerschlagenen Überreste eines Humanoiden in diesem Krankenbett bezog, schoss es ihm zynisch durch den Kopf. Auch wenn sie bisher nur wenige nicht unzusammenhängende Informationen über diese seltsame Frau und die Ereignisse, die sie letztendlich an Bord dieses Schiffes geführt hatten, besaßen, so war er sich nach diesem ersten persönlichen Treffen mit ihr nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich – überlebt – hatte. Was auch immer ihr widerfahren war, Commander Jalreck, hochdekorierter Kriegsveteran und Käpt'n der Executor, war sich absolut sicher, noch nie in seinem Leben so deutlich den Tod in den Augen seines Gegenübers gesehen zu haben.

Und er hatte in den Einsätzen und Schlachten in den letzten Jahren der Klonkriege sicherlich tausende Soldaten sterben sehen.

Ein Frösteln lief dem großen Mann über sein breites Kreuz als er sich noch einmal den Ausdruck in den Augen der mysteriösen Frau in der Krankenstation in Erinnerung rief.

Nachdenklich strich sich Commander Jalreck über seinen eisgrauen Bart, während er gedankenversunken vor den Türen der Krankenstation stehen blieb. Lord Vader, Kommandant der imperialen Flotte, erwartete in seinen Gemächern seinen Bericht über die Befragung. Doch was sollte er ihm berichten? Eine wirre Geschichte über ein dem Imperium unbekanntes Volk, das bizzarre und gewalttätige – nun sagen wir mal – Verhaltensweisen pflegte? Unbestätigte Aussagen einer Todgeweihten im Fieberwahn?

Lord Vader war nicht bekannt für seine Geduld Untergebenen gegenüber, dass konnten allein schon seine Vorgänger auf der Brücke der Executor bestätigen, welche allesamt durch die Hand Darth Vaders umgekommen waren. Er selber war sicherlich nicht bereit ihrem Weg zu folgen – also was tun? Die vage Möglichkeit einer Bedrohung für das Imperium verschweigen? Wieder glitt unbewußt die Hand des erfahrenen Käpt'ns über seinen Bart, während er schmerzlich seine Augen zusammen kniff.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Moment traf Commander Jalreck seine Entscheidung und wandte sich mit entschlossenen Schritten den Turboliften am Ende des Ganges zu. Mit einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln quittierte er dabei wie sein junger Adjutant überrascht von der plötzlichen Kehrtwende seines Vorgesetzten dabei über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.


	2. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2, Tote  
Ort: Ardossystem,  
Oberfläche Trümmerplanet Varl  
Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Wenige Tage zuvor …

Seit Tagen prasselte das unermüdliche Bombardement der Imperialen bereits auf sie nieder. Das Dröhnen der Einschläge über ihnen hallte durch die unterirdischen Gänge und ununterbrochen rieselten kleinere Gesteinsbrocken und Staub von den Tunneldecken auf den kleinen Rebellentrupp herab. Es schien als hätten die Imperialen beschlossen, um sie zu finden, einfach das gesamte Parrekgebirge über ihnen durch ihren Dauerbeschuss abzutragen.

In dem schummrigen Licht der verbliebenen Leuchtstäbe sah Levren in die hohlen, Staub verschmierten Gesichter seiner Kameraden. Die Augen rot entzündet durch die feinen Staubkristalle in der Luft, Stofffetzen vor Mund und Nase gebunden, um zumindest Lungen und Atemwege zu schützen, erschöpft durch den tagelangen Marsch in diesem dunklen Höhlenlabyrinth, boten sie weiß Gott nicht den Anblick glorreicher Widerstandskämpfer. Seine kleine Einheit bestand aus fünf Corellianern, sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, bevor die Klonkriege begannen, und sie hatten nach den Kriegen gemeinsam die Vernichtung Corellias durch das Imperium überlebt. Nun standen sie im Dienst der Rebellen und Levren wusste, jeder einzelne seiner Kameraden würde alles riskieren um der Tyrannei durch den Imperator und seinen Bluthunden Darth Vader und General Tarkin ein Ende zu bereiten.

Doch langsam beschlich ihn eine ungute Vorahnung. Eine Vorahnung, dass dies hier womöglich ihr letzter Kampf sein könnte, und dass sie es nicht schaffen würden, mit ihren Informationen zum Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid zurück zukehren.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Tunnel vor ihnen unterbrach Levrens düsteren Gedankengang. Visket, ihr Burionischer Führer, kehrte von seinem Erkundungsgang zurück. Endlich – doch Levrens zaghafter optimistischer Gedanke wurde beim Anblick von Viskets Miene im Keim erstickt. Mit hektischen Bewegungen zog der Burioner Levren zur Seite, weg von seinen Kameraden, die scheinbar resigniert das Bombardement über sich ergehen ließen. Während um sie herum die Gesteinswände unter den Lasereinschlägen erzitterten, breitete sich eine atemlose Stille in der Höhle aus. Wie gebannt starrten alle zu Levren und seinem Begleiter.  
„Nicht gut, nicht gut, nicht gut", bei diesem Mantra schwang Viskets voluminöser Schädel immer wieder von der einen zur anderen Seite. Auch wenn es ein denkbar ungünstiger Moment war, so fragte sich Levren zum wiederholten Male, wie es überhaupt möglich war, dass der spindeldürre Körper des Burioners überhaupt in der Lage war, diesen überproportionierten riesigen Kopf zu halten. Eigentlich müsste der dünne Hals, der fast so lang war wie Levrens Unterarm, unter dem Gewicht brechen wie ein Streichholz.

„Großer Aufmarsch, großer Aufmarsch. Kein durchkommen, keinen Fluchtweg gefunden." Niedergeschlagen beendete Viskets Schädel seine Pendelbewegung, um Levren mit den lidlosen schwarzen Pupillen zu fixieren. „Was tun?" Angst schloss sich wie eine eiskalte Faust um Levrens Magen - Was tun?  
„Wir sind tot. Wir sind alle tot. Die Imps werden jeden einzelnen von uns abschlachten, und wenn sie dafür diesen verdammten Trümmerplaneten ein zweites Mal in die Luft jagen müssten!", kreischte Turben Nekk plötzlich los. Ein wahnsinniges Glitzern erfüllte die Augen des jungen Corellianers. Noch bevor sich Levren zu seinem Kameraden umdrehen konnte, hatte sich dieser mit zu Klauen geformten Händen auf ihn gestürzt. Hysterie und Wahnsinn spiegelten sich in dem ausgezehrten Gesicht des Rebellen wieder.

Einem Sonnenuntergang gleich erglühte das Parrekgebirge unter den Bombeneinschlägen der Quad-Laserkanonen. Von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus genoss Darth Vader einen umfassenden Überblick über die Sturmtruppen und Bodengeschütze in ihren Stellungen. Ein dumpfes Brummen in der Ferne verhieß dem dunklen Lord die Ankunft der Schwertransporter mit ihrer totbringenden Fracht. Tiefe Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, als sein Blick langsam über die verwüstete und zerklüftete Oberfläche des Planeten glitt.  
Die Zerstörung von Varl, des Trümmerplaneten wie er allgemein genannt wurde, war nicht sein Werk. Sie lag schon viele Jahrhunderte zurück und war laut der Archive der ehemaligen Republik die Folge einer Naturkatastrophe, während der die beiden Sonnen des Systems, Ardos und Evona, zerstört wurden und mit ihnen der größte Teil der Planeten dieses Systems.

Auf dem Planeten Varl existierte kein Leben mehr. Die blühende Vegetation und die unermessliche Artenvielfalt, die einst die Oberfläche besiedelten, waren bereits vor Jahrhunderten vergangen. Als die Sonne Ardos mit einer lodernden Plasmawelle ihre Materie in das System schleuderte und zu einem weißen Zwergstern wurde, begleitete der Aufschrei des zig-fachen Todes die letzten Minuten dieses Planetensystems. Milliarden Leben vergingen von einem Moment in den anderen, in den heißen Flammen und Plasmaexplosionen der sterbenden Sonne. Übrig blieb allein ein obskures Abbild des Planeten, geschmolzen und zertrümmert, bis auf den Kern, hielten allein die immense Gravitation und Schwerkraft die Fragmente Varls zusammen.

Aber dieses Offensichtliche kratzte nur an der Oberfläche der Wahrheit, denn das Ardossystem war nicht nur ein Trümmerfeld aus Asteroiden und bis auf den Kern zerfetzten Planeten. Nein, es war wie eine riesige Wunde, eine Wunde in der Macht. Und die dunkle Seite nährte sich an diesem Ort, verdichtete sich und durchströmte seinen geschundenen Körper unter der schwarzen Rüstung wie einst die Lavaströme auf Mustafar. Doch sie zerstörte ihn nicht, sondern gab ihm Macht, mehr Macht als es ihm die Jedi einst je zugestanden hätten. Und nun führte ihn sein neuer Meister, der Imperator höchstpersönlich, in die Wege und Möglichkeiten, die ihm die dunkle Seite der Macht geben konnte, ein.

Der Jedi Orden, dem er einst selber angehört hatte, war zu Ignorant gewesen, zu schwach. Sie hatten mit ihren Regeln, die den Umgang mit der Macht allein auf ihre sogenannte helle Seite begrenzen sollte, letztendlich den Grundstein für ihre eigene Zerstörung gelegt. Durch und durch korrupte Senatoren, allein ihren eigenen Vorteil in der ehemaligen Republik im Blick, und ein blinder Jedi Orden, der diese von innen verfaulende Republik eigentlich schützen sollte, machten es damals dem Sith Meister und jetzigen Imperator einfach, sie alle zu Vernichten und auf ihren Trümmern ein neues Imperium aufzubauen, ein Sith-Imperium. Und er selber, zum Sith Lord aufgestiegen, verfolgte all diejenigen mit unbändigem Hass, Aufständische, Rebellen und vereinzelt überlebende Jedi, die sich dieser neuer Ordnung widersetzen wollten.  
Und nun würde er hier, in einem Zentrum der dunklen Seite der Macht, einen Teil seines Hasses stillen können, indem er einen dieser Rebellentrupps stellen würde.

Der Wind, der über die zerklüftete, verbrannte Oberfläche des Planeten Varl wehte, trieb den Staub der Toten vor sich her und hinterließ in den Spalten und Höhlen des verkarsteten Gesteins einzig den nicht enden wollenden Aufschrei des Entsetzens.


	3. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3, Das erste Gesetz

Ort:Ardossystem,  
Oberfläche Trümmerplanet Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

In dem gleißenden Licht des Zwergsterns Ardos, das sich ungehindert durch die dünne Atmosphäre auf die nackten Felsen ergoss, öffneten die imperialen Sturmtruppen die riesigen Türen der beiden Container auf den Schwertransportern. Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hüllte sich der Trümmerplanet Varl wieder in seine leblose Stille, als die Quad-Laserkanonen in diesem Augenblick ihren Beschuss einstellten.

Dann, unvermittelt, entstieg ein hohes Sirren den beiden Containern, kaum hörbar für normale Ohren, doch durch die Akustikverstärker in Darth Vaders Helm glockenklar vernehmbar. Immer lauter und lauter, immer höher und höher, schraubte sich das bedrohliche Sirren die Tonleiter hinauf, bis ein Kristallglas durch die unerträglichen Frequenzen zersprungen wäre.

Und dann schwebten, wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand vorsichtig entnommen, zwei riesige Planeten-Kernbohrer aus den Containern.

„Ja." Befriedigt verfolgte der dunkle Lord von der Anhöhe aus das Geschehen unter sich. „Die Zeit dieses erbärmlichen Rebellentrupps ist abgelaufen. Wir werden sie wie Wompratten aus ihren Löchern holen." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln glitt schmerzhaft über seine vernarbten Lippen.

Das Kreischen, während sich die Planeten-Kernbohrer Stück für Stück durch das Basaltgestein Varls fraßen, klang nur gedämpft durch Darth Vaders Helm, während er an der Spitze seines Klontruppenbatallions den gigantischen Maschinen in das zerfetzte Herz des Planeten folgte. Mit jedem Schritt, der ihn tiefer in die Kaarstschichten führte, verstärkten sich die dunklen Strömungen in der Macht. Lockten ihn mit einem verheißungsvollen Flüstern immer näher und näher. Ja, seine Jagd würde schon bald beendet sein. Fast schien es Vader, als würde die dunkle Seite der Macht es ihm ermöglichen, die Angst und Verzweiflung seiner nahen Beute geradezu zu schmecken.

Dann brach einer der Bohrer durch die poröse Gesteinsdecke eines natürlichen Höhlensystems.

Unbeweglich, in seiner eigenen panischen Agonie gefangen, ließ Levren den Angriff seines Jugendfreundes Turben über sich ergehen. Fingernägel, eisigen Krallen gleich, gruben sich tief in die empfindliche Haut seines Halses. Rissen das weiche Fleisch bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein auf. Kein Schmerz - nur Wärme folgte dem dunkelroten Blutstrom seinen Oberkörper hinunter. Wärme, die er und seine Kameraden die letzten Tage in diesem dunklen und kalten Labyrinth so schmerzlich entbehrt hatten.

Die ausbleibende Gegenwehr seines Opfers stoppte Turbens Attacke so plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte. Erstaunt hob der junge Corellianer langsam seine blutverschmierten Hände hoch und betrachtete sie mit Augen, in denen immer noch ein Rest des Wahnsinns glomm, der ihn befallen hatte. „Ich … Was? ..." Mit steifen Beinen torkelte Turben Nekk rückwärts. Tränen brannten in seinem Gesicht, während er fassungslos sein Werk betrachtete. „Levren ..."

„Levren!" Wie durch einen Nebel drangen die ängstlichen Rufe des Burioners an seine Ohren. „Levren!" Zusätzlich zu den Rufen brannte sich nun auch noch das grelle Licht einer Photonenlampe durch seine geschlossenen Lider. Stöhnend versuchte Levren mit seiner Hand seine Augen vor dem Licht abzuschirmen, was leider zur Folge hatte, dass das Geschrei des Burioners die Schmerzgrenze seiner Ohren um ein Vielfaches übertraf.

„Levren ... endlich. Gut, gut, gut", Viskets Stimme überschlug sich förmlich vor Freude, als Levren sich selber dazu überreden konnte, vorsichtig seine Augen zu öffnen. Auch durch die schmalen Schlitze, die er sich erlaubte zu öffnen, erkannte er die besorgten Gesichter seiner Kameraden, die ihn umringten.

„Visket, nimm endlich diesen verdammten Plasmabrenner aus meinem Gesicht", schnauzte Levren den Burioner an, während er versuchte sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen langsam auf zu richten. „Was, was, was ...?", mehr als nur irritiert musterten Viskets tief schwarzen Pupillen Levren, bis er endlich Begriff und die Photonenlampe hektisch ausschaltete.

„Levren es tut mir leid. Ich ... Ich weiß nicht was ...", mit tränennassem Gesicht beugte sich Turben über ihn. „Deine Wunde ... wir haben sie so gut es ging versorgt ... ich ..." Schlagartig klärte sich Levrens vernebeltes Gehirn, Turben - der Angriff, er erinnerte sich wieder an jedes Detail. Fast automatisch versuchte seine Hand an seinen Hals zu greifen, wurde jedoch durch den erstaunlich festen Griff des Burioners aufgehalten. „Nicht, nicht, nicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Turben, mir geht es gut", während er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, stemmte sich Levren vom Boden hoch. Oh oh - ganz schlechte Idee. Vor seinen Augen explodierten keine Sterne, sondern Supernoven und seine Beine versuchten sich zeitgleich in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen zu verdrehen. Mit einem verkniffenen Stöhnen erlaubte er spindeldürren Armen ihn um Schulter und Hüfte zu fassen und zu stützen. „Danke, Visket."

Stumm musterte Levren die staubbedeckten Gesichter seiner Kameraden, die seinen Blick mit besorgten bis ängstlichen Mienen erwiderten. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert - war anders als vor dem Übergriff. Dann, nach einigen Momenten, weiteten sich Levrens Augen, ob der erschreckenden Erkenntnis. Es war still. Kein Staubkorn rührte sich in dieser vollkommenen Stille. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut, flüsterte eine besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nur einen Lidschlag später brach die Hölle um sie herum aus.

„Raus hier! Los, Los!"

Levren hörte das angestrengte Keuchen seiner Kameraden, während sie durch die dunklen Gänge immer tiefer in das Höhlenlabyrinth rannten. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, kalter Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinunter und er konnte spüren, wie sich kleine Rinnsale seines Blutes unter dem Bactaverband an seinem Hals sammelten.

Sie würden diese Hatz nur noch wenige Augenblicke durchhalten - eine Zuflucht, sie brauchten eine Zuflucht.

„Hell, hell, hell", Viskets dürrer Arm wedelte im vollen Lauf wie eine Wünschelrute vor ihm in der Luft. Levren biss die Zähne zusammen und mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven, um seinen ausgelaugten Körper näher und näher an diesen hellen blauen Schimmer in der Ferne eines engen Ganges zu zwingen. Als vor ihm der letzte seiner Kameraden sich durch die Öffnung des engen Höhleneinganges zwang und in dem blauen Schein verschwand, griff Levren zu ihrem allerletzten Rettungsanker - mit zitternden Händen zog er den Thermaldetonator aus der Tasche, löste die Zündung aus, und sprang seinen Kameraden mit einem Hechtsprung durch die schimmernde Öffnung hinterher.

Auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert, schützend die Arme über ihre Köpfe gelegt, warteten sie ab bis sich die Wolke aus Gesteinstrümmern und Staub, die aus dem Gang hinter ihnen heraus quoll, sich gelegt hatte. Dann vorsichtig blinzelnd, öffnete Levren seine Augen. Dreck knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen und ein kratziges Husten zog seine trockene Kehle zusammen. Unter leisem Fluchen befreiten sich auch seine Kameraden vorsichtig vom Schutt und begannen sich in ihrer neuen Zuflucht umzusehen.

Der Gang aus dem sie gekommen waren, war vollständig durch Trümmer und Gesteinsbrocken versiegelt worden, sie selber hockten auf einer Art kleinem Plateau unter dem sich eine riesige Höhle erstreckte, deren Wände sich in einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit verbargen. Doch in der Mitte dieses natürlichen Raumes nur wenige Meter unter ihnen glomm dieses blaue Licht, dass sie hergeführt hatte.

Levren bemerkte, wie der große Schädel des Burioners hektisch hin und her schwang. „Horch, horch, horch ..." Verwirrt setzte sich Levren auf und versuchte das Summen, dass die Detonation verursacht hatte, aus seinen Ohren zu vertreiben. Da, jetzt hörte er es auch, ein leises Wimmern. „Was ist das?", fragte einer seiner Kameraden flüsternd. Keiner von ihnen schien sich zu trauen, die seltsame Stille, die sie umgab, durch ein lautes Geräusch zu durchbrechen. Nur dieses hohe Wimmern, das ihnen ein Frösteln über die Haut schickte, schwang leise durch den leeren Raum.

Langsam gewöhnten sich Levrens Augen an die diffuse Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, und er erkannte nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt Stufen im Fels, die nach unten führten. Wie seltsam, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, wer oder was sollte auf den Gedanken kommen, im Herzen dieses Trümmerplaneten eine Treppe in den kahlen Fels zu schneiden? Doch sie schienen geradewegs zur Quelle dieses blauen Scheins zu führen. Und zur Quelle dieses verstörenden Wimmerns.

Fragend schaute er in die verdreckten und erschöpften Gesichter seiner Kameraden - sie vertrautem ihm, trotz allem - er war der Anführer ihrer verschworenen Gemeinschaft, seit Kindheitstagen an, und sie würden ihm auch jetzt weiter folgen. Vorsichtig führte er sie die Stufen hinunter, immer weiter zum Zentrum der Höhle, immer näher zu diesem unheilvollen Leuchten. Und dann erkannten sie was sich vor ihnen auftürmte.

Ein tiefschwarzer geschmolzener Basaltsockel erhob sich drohend in der Mitte des Raumes und auf ihm thronte, einer gleißenden Krone gleich, ein fluoreszierender Energiekäfig.

Das leise Wimmern, das aus diesem Käfig entfloh, erstarb, als sie vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt, näher kamen. Und plötzlich erhob sich aus dem Bündel in dem Käfig ein hohlwangiger Kopf, ein zitternder Körper, gezeichnet von unvorstellbaren Torturen. Glitzernde silberne Augen, vom Schrecken den sie erblickt hatten überschattet, fixierten, die sich nähernden Männern.

Schmale, aufgeplatzte Lippen öffneten sich und ein unhörbarer Schrei ließ Levren und seine Gefährten erstarren.

Derweil in dem unterirdischen Gang auf der anderen Seite des verschütteten Höhlenzugangs,  
entglitt mit einem leisen Klirren Darth Vader sein Lichtschwert, während er versuchte durch einen röchelnden Atemzug Luft in die kümmerlichen Überreste seiner Lunge zu zwingen. Dunkelheit legte sich über die optischen Sensoren seines Helmes, als Stück für Stück die Elektronik seines lebenserhaltenden Kampfanzuges ausfiel.

Und dann fühlte er es auf sich zukommen, einer Feuerwalze gleich, die durch die Macht fegte. Wie einst beim vernichtenden Untergang des Sterns Ardos rissen glühende Wellen jegliches Leben und Empfinden aus der Macht. Verschlangen sie. Vernichteten alle Verbindungen des Seins mit ihr.

Und in seinem Kampf einen Rest der Macht um sich zu ziehen, fest zuhalten, um sich selber durch diese lebensspendende Verbindung zu retten, drangen weit entfernt die Todesschreie seiner Klontruppen in das Bewusstsein Darth Vaders.

Schwer legte sich der süßliche Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, zerschmetterten Knochen und zerronnenem Blut über die kahlen Felsen des Trümmerplaneten Varls. Keine Geräusche befleckten mehr die leblose Stille - allein das leise Wimmern der Überlebenden entfloh ihrem Energiekäfig, zu dessen Füßen sich die Leichen in einem blassblauen Schein krümmten.

Und in dem tiefschwarzen Basaltsockel unter ihrem Gefängnis, der jedwedes Licht zu verschlucken schien, erglühte ein Schriftzug, geschrieben mit tiefroter Lava:

Das Wort des Gesetzes ist Θλημα


	4. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4, Brüder

Ort: Outerrim ,  
Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

„Danke, dass ihr euch bereit erklärt habt, kurzfristig an dieser Unterredung teilzunehmen, Meister Kenobi. Ich weiß durchaus, dass Euch eine andere Aufgabe zu uns nach Jalvid geführt hat, aber ich würde den Rat eines Jedi bei unserem Problem sehr begrüßen." Leev Karret war weder besonders groß noch durchtrainiert, man konnte noch nicht mal behaupten, dass er besonders gut aussehend war, aber der Corellianer verfügte über eine starke charismatische Ausstrahlung, die jeden in seiner Umgebung in seinen Bann zog. Gepaart mit einem messerscharfen Verstand und enormen Enthusiasmus hatten diese Eigenschaften Leev, trotz seines jugendlichen Alters, sehr schnell in die Position des Befehlshabers der Rebelleneinheit von Jalvid geführt.

Er hatte mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit und Effizienz diesen Stützpunkt aufgebaut, alle notwendigen Infrastrukturen angelegt und diese Widerstandgruppe als einen wichtigen Partner innerhalb des Netzwerkes der Rebellenorganisation von Mon Mothma etabliert. Leev Karret stimmte mit ihr vollkommen überein, dass nur ein vereinter Widerstand stark genug wäre, um ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen den Imperator zu stürzen.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln stahl sich über Obi-Wan Kenobis Gesicht. „Nun, ich kann Sie nur warnen. Einige Leute würden sicherlich behaupten meine Ratschläge führen eher zu Problemen statt zu Lösungen." „Ein Jedi mit Humor", erwiderte Leev lachend. „Nein, Meister Kenobi, ich denke ich habe genau den richtigen Mann vor mir stehen." Dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernster und er drehte sich zu der kleinen Runde, die sich um den Konferenztisch versammelt hatte um. Eine Holoprojektion des Ardossystems schwebte knapp oberhalb der Tischplatte.

„Einer unserer Einsatztrupps, angeführt von meinem älteren Bruder Levren, ist nicht wie geplant zum Stützpunkt zurückgekehrt. Also habe ich vor kurzem einen Späher in das System geschickt, um herauszufinden, was mit ihnen passiert ist." Leev drückte einige Kommandobefehle in die in den Tisch eingelassene Konsole. Das Bild, das die Holoprojektion widerspiegelte, veränderte sich, begleitet durch kurze Interferenzen vor den Augen der kleinen Gruppe. Eine Zoomfunktion vergrößerte die Ansicht auf einen der Planeten des Systems, Varl, der Trümmerplanet. Hörbar holte Obi-Wan Kenobi Luft. Der Orbit des Planeten wimmelte nur vor imperialen Kreuzern, doch die wahre Bedrohung fiel wie ein finsterer Schatten über die Nordhälfte des Planeten, die EXECUTOR, Darth Vaders Flaggschiff.

„Hmm ... ich sage das nur ungern, aber mir scheint euer Bruder hat äußerst unangenehme Gäste zur Feier eingeladen. Ich werde euch in dieser Angelegenheit leider nicht behilflich sein können." Ein überraschtes Gemurmel erhob sich in dem Raum und fragende Blicke folgten Obi-Wans Antwort. Ein älterer Corellianer mit grauen Schläfen fixierte Kenobi mit seinem stechenden Blick, trat einen Schritt dichter an ihn heran und spuckte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Pah - Jedi! Ich sagte dir doch Leev, dass wir von so einem keine Hilfe erwarten können. Große Reden schwingen, über ihre angebliche Macht philosophieren, das konnten sie, die Jedi. Aber für die einfachen Bürger kämpfen? Nein, dafür waren sie sich zu fein. - Und sind es noch!"

Leev Karret riss den älteren Mann von Obi-Wan Kenobi weg und fauchte mit wutverzerrter Stimme: „Der Jedi ist unser Gast, Lohan! Also zügle deine Zunge." Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben entwand sich der Mann Leevs Griff und stürmte aus dem Konferenzraum. Mit einem traurigen Blick folgten Leevs Augen ihm bis er sich wieder an Obi-Wan Kenobi wandte. „Ihr müsst entschuldigen Meister Jedi, Lohan ..., mein Vater ..., er hat bereits seine beiden ältesten Söhne in den Klonkriegen verloren. Er ist verbittert."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm Obi-Wan die Entschuldigung entgegen, dann wanderte sein nachdenklicher Blick zurück zu dem Holoprojektor, in dessen flackerndem Licht sich noch immer der Sternenzerstörer Executor bedrohlich über den Planten Varl erhob. Ja, der Verrat und Verlust von Freunden, von Brüdern und Kindern, hat bei vielen Überlebenden des Krieges schmerzende Wunden hinterlassen. Dieser Schmerz war ihm selber nicht unbekannt. Doch er würde seinen Entschluss nicht ändern, auf ihn wartete eine andere Aufgabe. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich freundlich, aber bestimmt zu verabschieden und sich dann auf direktem Wege zu seiner Unterkunft zu begeben.

Um die wenig erfreuliche Besprechung aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, begann Obi-Wan Kenobi sobald er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, zügig die letzten Kleinigkeiten in sein schmales Reisegepäck zu packen, und seine Reiseroute für die Rückkehr nach Tattoine zu planen, als Leev Karret zögerlich an die geöffnete Tür trat. „Meister Kenobi?" Freundlich winkte er dem jungen Corellianer einzutreten. „Ich hatte bereits vermutet, dass Ihr noch einmal versuchen würdet, mich zur Teilnahme zu überreden. Ihr seid ein sehr hartnäckiger junger Mann und Euer Bruder liegt euch sichtlich am Herzen."

„Ja, Levren ist mein letzter lebender Bruder, aber das ist nicht der ausschlaggebende Punkt, Meister Kenobi." Leev Karret schluckte sichtlich schwer an dieser Aussage. „Ich konnte in der großen Runde im Konferenzraum nicht auf die Details der Mission meines Bruders und seines Teams eingehen, aber … es schmerzt mich, es so hart formulieren zu müssen", fuhr der junge Corellianer stockend fort. „Die Informationen, die dieses Team beschaffen sollte, könnten für die gesamte Rebellion entscheidend sein. Wir … benötigen sie dringend." Niedergeschlagen ließ der Rebellenführer seine Schultern hängen, und doch konnte Obi-Wan in seinen Augen eine Entschlossenheit ablesen, die ihn beinahe beschämte. Dieser erstaunliche junge Mann würde in seiner kompromisslosen Verbundenheit zu den Zielen der Rebellion gegen das Imperium, jederzeit seine persönlichen Belange hinten anstellen, unabhängig von den Schmerzen, die es ihm bereiten mochte.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Leev, aber das wäre keine Rettungsaktion mehr, sondern eine Befreiungsaktion." Erwiderte Obi-Wan Kenobi betrübt. „Ihr habt selbst das imperiale Aufgebot gesehen, und in der Zwischenzeit wird Darth Vader euren Bruder und sein Team sicherlich bereits festgesetzt haben.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, Meister Kenobi, umso dringender sind wir auf Eure Hilfe angewiesen." Nachdenklich strich sich Obi-Wan über seinen Bart, indem sich viel zu früh einzelne graue Strähnen gestohlen hatten. „Was sind das für Informationen, für die ihr bereit seid, ein solch großes Risiko einzugehen?"

„Mein Bruder sollte geheimen Hinweisen über eine ultimative Waffe nachgehen, an deren Entwicklung der Imperator angeblich persönlich beteiligt ist. Seine letzte Nachricht enthielt eine verschlüsselte Botschaft an uns, dass sie entscheidende Informationen gefunden hätten – auf Geonosis." Obi-Wan Kenobi erstarrte. Geonosis – furchtbare Erinnerungen an eine wütende Schlacht in einer archaischen Arena durchzuckten Obi-Wans Gedanken. Das Stampfen der Kriegsdroiden dröhnte in seinen Ohren, der Geruch des versengten Fleisches der gefallenen Jedi stieg in seine Nase. Das Bild des blutgetränkten Arenabodens, auf dem die Leichen so vieler toter Jedi Meister, Ritter und Padawane verstreut lagen. Den Schmerz dieses Verlustes so vieler Freunde, hatte er auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht verarbeitet. Auch wenn ihm die Jedilehren geboten den Schmerz loszulassen, in diesem Fall hatte er versagt.

„Wie bei viel zu vielen nachfolgenden Ereignissen auch", flüsterte eine leise, unerbittliche Stimme in seinem Kopf.


	5. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5, Jäger

Ort: Ardossystem,

Executor, Flaggschiff Lord Vaders,  
im Orbit um den Trümmerplaneten Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Die Lichter in Lord Vaders Kabine auf der Executor waren weit herunter gedämmt. Nur Schemenhaft konnte Commander Jalreck die große dunkle Gestalt vor dem Kabinenfenster ausmachen. Wie lange er schon in Habacht Stellung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, hier stand, und auf das monotone Geräusch aus Vaders Atemmaske lauschte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verstrich, spürte Jalreck jedoch, wie sich seine verkrampften Muskeln vom Nacken bis zu den Schultern hinunter immer weiter zusammen zogen. Derweil löste sich eine kleine Schweißperle von seiner Schläfe und lief langsam über seinen akkurat gestutzten eisgrauen Bart, weiter über seinen Hals, bis sie, wie ihre Vorgänger auch schon, in dem steifen Kragen der grauen Offiziersuniform versank. Ungeachtet seines Unbehangens und dem Zittern seiner Muskeln, verharrte Commander Jalreck mit militärischer Professionalität weiter unbeweglich in seiner Position.

Doch der dunkle Lord schien ihn nicht zu beachten, während er durch das Fenster seiner Kabine wie hypnotisiert den Trümmerplaneten, in dessen Orbit sie sich weiterhin befanden, anstarrte.

Nach den Ereignissen auf Varl war Darth Vader gezwungen gewesen, eine volle Rotation lang in seinem Regenerationsraum zu verbringen. Und noch immer benötigte er alle Energie, die ihm die dunkle Seite der Macht zufließen ließ, um diesen Körper aufrecht zu halten. Mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung senkte er leicht seinen schwarz behelmten Kopf, die optischen Sensoren in seiner Maske waren erneuert worden und tauchten seine Umwelt in ein trübes, rotes Licht. Er betrachtete seine ausgestreckten mechanischen Handprothesen, einige der künstlichen Sehnen waren geschmolzen gewesen und mussten von den Medidroiden an Bord der Executor ausgetauscht werden. Nun konnte er seine künstlichen Hände wieder ohne Einschränkungen zu Fäusten ballen. Das Atemgerät seines schwarzen Schutzanzuges war wieder voll einsatzfähig und versorgte seine Organe mit dem lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff und doch breitete sich eine tief greifende Frustration immer weiter in ihm aus.

Die wahre Macht der Sith lag nicht im Fleisch, nicht in den Überresten seines versengten Körpers oder seiner synthetischen Prothesen. Die wahre Macht eines Sith Lords lag in seinem Willen. Mit der Kraft der dunklen Seite war er in der Lage die Macht selbst zu unterwerfen und die Ordnung im Universum nach seinem Willen zu formen. Für die Jedi war die Macht einst ein Verbündeter gewesen, doch für ihn konnte sie nur ein Untergegebener sein, dessen Loyalität er bedingungslos einforderte.

Doch tief im Herzen des Trümmerplaneten hatte die Macht sich ihm verweigert. Nein - nicht einfach nur verweigert - es schien ihm in diesem dunklen Höhlengang, als würde die Macht, die alles Leben, jede Materie im bekannten Universum durchdrang und verband, selbst zu einem Opfer. Zur Beute eines Jägers. So wie er selbst dem Rebellentrupp auf Varl nachgejagt war. Und dieser unbekannte Jäger hatte seine Beute unbarmherzig gestellt. Hatte den Fluss der Macht auf dem Trümmerplaneten fast vollständig aufgelöst und damit auch jedwedes Leben, das sich dort befand. Das Keuchen, das aus Lord Vaders Atemmaske entwich, wurde lauter, mit einem Schaudern zog er die breiten Schultern unter dem schweren, schwarzen Umhang hoch.

Aber nicht jedes Leben war auf Varl durch dieses Ereignis vernichtet worden. Mit den letzten Resten der Macht, die Darth Vader mit seinem mentalen Griff eng um sich ziehen konnte, hatte er die Vernichtung überlebt. Allein der scharlachrote Zorn, die dunkle Seite, in die er sich ergab, als um ihn herum seine Sturmtruppen starben, hatte ihm die Kraft dazu verliehen.

Und dann hatte er in der tödlichen Stille des Planeten auf einmal dieses hohe Wimmern vernommen.

Ein unterdrücktes Räuspern riss Darth Vader aus seinen Gedanken und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Anwesenheit von Commander Jalreck in seinen Gemächern. Langsam drehte sich Vader dem Offizier zu, der immer noch unbeweglich an der Stelle verharrte, die er ihm beim Eintritt zugewiesen hatte. „Nun, Commander, was könnt Ihr mir von unserem unerwarteten Gast berichten?"

Commander Jalreck straffte seine schmerzenden Schultern und räusperte sich ein zweites Mal, um den Knoten in seinem Hals aufzulösen. Suree-vah - klang hohl die brüchige Stimme der Überlebenden in seinem Kopf. Noch einmal schluckte er heftig gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Hals an. Nein. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden. Er würde nicht sein Leben riskieren, in dem er der unbarmherzigen Gestalt vor sich, ein wahnhaftes Märchen auftischte.

„Lord Vader", Commander Jalreck verneigte sich respektvoll, „der medizinische Statusbericht enthält eine detaillierte Auflistung aller Verletzungen der Person. Diese lassen darauf schließen, dass es zu Misshandlungen und Folter durch Dritte kam. Eine korrekte Befragung konnte jedoch leider auf Grund der instabilen Vitalzeichen nicht durchgeführt werden."

„Ist dem so?"

Aus der emotionslosen Nachfrage des dunklen Lords konnte Jalreck keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf dessen Intention ziehen. Angstvoll weiteten sich seine Augen, als er stockend antwortete: „Fieberfantasien. Die Überlebende scheint sich durch ihre Erlebnisse und ihren schlechten gesundheitlichen Zustand in eine Wahnwelt geflüchtet zu haben, Sir." Ohne auf seine Ausführungen weiter zu achten, drehte Lord Vader ihm wieder den Rücken zu und betrachtete weiter stumm die Oberfläche Varls. Die Zeit verstrich, dehnte sich scheinbar ins Unendliche, und mit jeder Minute die verging, stieg die Panik in Commander Jalreck höher und höher. „Sie ... Sie ist unzurechnungsfähig. Mein Lord, Ihr habt erfolgreich den Rebellentrupp eliminiert. Wir sollten zurückkehren. Und ... sie ... sie ist unwichtig ... wir sollten sie ... sterben lassen ... Mein, mein Lord?" Entsetzen erfasste Jalreck als er seinem eigenen Gestammel zuhörte. Doch er war nicht mehr fähig seiner Panik Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Wie schade. Aber es steht euch nicht zu, Commander, Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen."

Ohne einen Laut starb Commander Jalreck im Machtwürgegriff Darth Vaders.

Ungerührt wandte sich der dunkle Lord der Arbeitsstation zu, und aktivierte das Komlink. „Ich benötige eine Reinigungseinheit in meinen Räumlichkeiten, Lieutenant, unverzüglich!" Nachdenklich nahm Vader den tiefschwarzen Basaltbrocken, der noch immer in der Analyseeinheit der Station lag, wie beiläufig in die Hand.

Nachdem seine Truppen die Überlebende aus dem Energiekäfig befreit hatten, entfernte das Technikerteam dieses Stück mit präzisen Schnitten aus dem schwarzen Sockel des Gefängnisses. Selbst jetzt noch schien es, als würde flüssige Lava die tiefen Einkerbungen in dem Gestein füllen - Täuschung! Auch wenn er in Folge seiner Untersuchungen noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie dies Zustande kam. Denn den Gesteinsbrocken mit seinem rotleuchtenden Schriftzug umgab dasselbe Machtvakuum, das ihm tief in den Höhlen des Trümmerplaneten beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte.

Das Wort des Gesetzes ist Θλημα

Vader hatte sämtliche Bereiche der imperialen Datenbanken durchsucht, doch nirgendwo war eine Übersetzung oder Entsprechung für die seltsamen Zeichen des letzten Wortes zu finden gewesen. „Das Wort des Gesetzes ...", wiederholte er laut den Teil des Geschriebenen, der in Basic verfasst war. Jedes Mal, wenn er diese Anweisung laut aussprach, verstärkte sich in der Macht ein Gefühl der Dringlichkeit, der Notwendigkeit. Doch er konnte einfach nicht ihren Ursprung erfassen. Die Frustration darüber, auch nach eingehender Prüfung, keine weiteren Erkenntnisse erhalten zu haben, ließen Darth Vaders Ungeduld und Zorn wachsen. Nichts und Niemand durfte sich ihm, seinem Willen, widersetzen. Sein Zorn türmte sich wie energiegeladene, schwarze Wolken in der Macht auf, bereit jeder Zeit in einem Sturm loszubrechen.

Es war an der Zeit, dass er persönlich die Befragung der Überlebenden übernahm.


	6. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6, Wiedergutmachung

Ort: Outerrim ,  
Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid,

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Eine der Stärken von Leev Karret war, dass er die heftigen Diskussionen seiner Kommandanten nicht unterdrückte. Seine Fähigkeit, das corellianische Temperament seiner Leute, in den überaus hitzigen Debatten in eine konstruktive Richtung zu lenken, hatte ihm diesen schnellen Aufstieg zum Anführer der Jalvid-Rebellen geebnet. Er gab jedem seiner Gruppenführer das Gefühl, ausschlaggebend bei der Festlegung der Strategie gewesen zu sein, stellte Obi-Wan Kenobi in Gedanken fest. Er nahm die besten Ideen eines jeden seiner Männer in die Fertigung eines Plans mit auf, ohne jeglichen Eigennutz oder Arroganz - Ein bewundernswerter, aber leider auch seltener Führungsstil, bemerkte Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einem sarkastischen Schmunzeln.

„Warten? Pah! - Diese Jedi-Strategie hat noch nie zum Erfolg geführt. Hätten die Jedi nicht so lange abgewartet und beobachtet, hätten wir nicht die Republik an den Imperator verloren. Wir warten schon zu lange und worauf? - Nichts! Ich bin dafür, sofort nach Varl aufzubrechen und unseren Kameraden ihren Arsch zu retten. Mit oder ohne Jedi!" Die flammende Rede Kasans löste einen Beifallssturm unter den Rebellen aus. „Genau. Wir werden die Imperialen in die Hölle schicken aus der sie kamen."

„... und dabei bis auf den letzten Mann abgeschlachtet werden", erklang die ruhige Stimme Leev Karrets inmitten des aufgeheizten Disputs zwischen seinen Männern. Langsam legte sich der Tumult und einer nach dem anderen richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihren Anführer und den Jedi neben ihm. Selbst Kasan unterwarf sich nach einem schnellen Blick über die Runde mit hasserfülltem Blick Leevs Autorität.

„Wir können nicht einen imperialen Flottenverband offen angreifen – und hoffen damit Erfolg zu haben. Das wäre Irrsinn und hilft unseren Kameraden und Brüdern in keinster Weise", fuhr Leev nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Wir verfolgen weiter den ursprünglichen Plan und warten auf Meister Kenobis Signal."

Ja - hier an diesem Ort, wie auch in anderen Widerstandszellen, wuchsen die Wurzeln einer neuen Republik! Und für einen Sekundenbruchteil offenbarte die Macht Obi-Wan Kenobi plötzlich einen schattenhaften Blick auf hoffnungsvolle Bilder einer möglichen Zukunft, für diese in Dunkelheit gefangene Galaxie. Dies war der Grund, warum er Schluss endlich dem Drängen des jungen Rebellenführers Karret nachgegeben hatte, und seine Hilfe angeboten hatte.

„Und die Hoffnung dein Versagen wieder gut machen zu können", flüsterte wieder diese leise, unerbittliche Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Leev kehrte mit zwei Bechern Ardis zu der Sitzgruppe zurück. „Wie Ihr bemerkt habt, nimmt die Ungeduld unter meinen Männern zu, Meister Kenobi." Nun, da sie sich allein in seinem Quartier befanden, ließ sich der Rebellenführer seine Bedenken anmerken. Tiefe Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner jugendlichen Stirn. „Seid Ihr vollkommen sicher, dass Euer Plan funktionieren wird?" Leev unterdrückte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht, als er den Jedi ihm gegenüber eindringlich musterte.

Langsam drehte Obi-Wan Kenobi den Becher mit dem heißen Gebräu in seinen Händen. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss er still die wohltuende Hitze, die seine Handflächen erwärmte. War er sich sicher? - Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten sechs Jahren viel zu häufig gestellt, stellte Obi-Wan mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit fest. Da wo ihm früher sein Zugang zur Macht Bestätigung und Zuversicht gebracht hatten, waren nachdem Fall seines ehemaligen Jedi Schülers, Darth Vader, auf die dunkle Seite, nur noch Zweifel geblieben. Doch Zweifel und Bitterkeit waren schlechte Begleiter für einen Jedi, sie störten seine Verbindung zur Macht. Mit einem verstohlenen Seufzer verscheuchte Obi-Wan diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, sie brachten ihn nicht weiter. Obi-Wan Kenobi musste einfach daran glauben, dass es ihm diesmal gelungen war, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, auch wenn die Wahl der Mittel ohne die Unterstützung der Macht erfolgt war.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte er dann offen Leevs Blick. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, unser Plan wird gelingen."

-

„Wir haben immer noch keinen Kontakt erhalten, Meister Kenobi." Besorgt schaute der Kommunikationsoffizier zu dem schweigsamen Jedi Meister neben ihm hoch. Im Laufe der letzten Tage, war dieses Gespräch schon fast zu einem Art Ritual geworden. Jeden Morgen erschien der Jedi in der Kommunikationszentrale des Rebellenstützpunktes Jalvid, warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Anzeigen der Kommanlage und erhielt jedes Mal von dem jungen corellianischen Offizier eine negative Antwort. Woraufhin er sich scheinbar in Gedanken versunken wieder umdrehte und wortlos den Raum verließ.

„So langsam müsste er es doch leid sein", flüsterte sein Kollege von der Orbitalüberwachung ihm Augen zwinkernd zu. Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich in dem gut geschnittenen Gesicht des Corellianers, als er seinem bothanischen Kollegen einen missachtenden Blick zuwarf. „Es geht uns überhaupt nichts an, was der Jedi entscheidet. Er wird schon wissen was er tut. - Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass die wenigen Jedi, die dem Exodus entkommen sind, überhaupt der Rebellion beistehen, Buccta." „Hehe, du junger Heißsporn, steck deine Klinge wieder ein", erwiderte der Bothan belustigt und hob mit einer theatralischen Geste die Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Wir stehen schließlich auf derselben Seite. Ich meinte ja nur, dass die Jedi doch sicherlich was Besseres zutun hätten im Kampf gegen den Imperator, als sich um einen vermissten Erkundungstrupp der Rebellion zu kümmern. Was soll das schon bringen?" „Das werden wir erfahren, wenn es soweit ist." Energisch straffte der junge Kommunikationsoffizier seine Schultern und wandte sich demonstrativ wieder den Anzeigen vor sich zu.

Währenddessen grübelte Obi-Wan Kenobi auf seinem Weg zu Leev Karrets morgendlichen Briefing weiter, über die Frage, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte - wieder einmal. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass ihre einzige Möglichkeit, mehr über die Vorgänge im Ardossystem zu erfahren, das einschleusen eines Spions in die imperialen Reihen war. Doch mit jedem Tag der verging, ohne ein Lebenszeichen seines alten Kameraden zu erhalten, desto größer wuchsen Obi-Wans Zweifel, ob die Wahl seiner Mittel tatsächlich richtig gewesen war.

-

Im gedämpften Licht der Krankenstation der Executor leuchteten die Anzeigen der Analysemonitore wie winzige Sterne, ihr rhythmisches Flimmern warf gelbe und grüne Reflexe auf die fahle Haut der Patientin. Der piepsende Grundton der Maschinen begleitete in einem seltsamen Kontrast die schweren Atemzüge, die jederzeit enden konnten. Als Lord Vader langsam an das Fußende des Krankenbettes trat, hüllte sein Schatten die ausgemergelten Umrisse unter der Decke in eine unheilvolle Schwärze.

„Was für ein seltsames Wesen", bemerkte Darth Vader in Gedanken, während er vorsichtig begann in der Macht die Überlebende vor sich zu sondieren.

Ungewohnt langsam für ihn, näherte er sich dieser unbekannten Aura. Nicht hell und nicht dunkel - chaotisch und vielfarbig, wie ein spektraler Tornado, wirbelte die Macht um das Zentrum ihres Seins, einem vernichtenden Schutzwall gleich. Mit einem Zähneknirschen bot er seine ganze Kraft auf, unvorstellbare Konzentration, um diesem todbringenden Sog zu widerstehen. Und in der realen, der stofflichen Welt, glitt ein wimmerndes Seufzen über die Lippen der Überlebenden. Wie der leichte Flügelschlag der Tiirybivögel trieb die Stimme Lord Vaders im wütend, tobenden Sturm ihrer Gedanken auf sie zu. „Wer bist du?"

Schmerz, viel zu viel Schmerz. Angst vor dem Schmerz, Angst vor dem Tod, Angst vor der Zukunft, Ein Teppich funkelnder Eiskristalle, geformt allein durch ihre Gedankenkraft, schoss in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die tobenden Nebel der Macht auf Darth Vader zu. „Wie kann ein fühlendes Wesen leben, wenn es von soviel Schmerz durchdrungen ist?", schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Wenn sein Herz und sein Verstand von dieser kalten Durastahlzwinge immer weiter und weiter eingeschlossenen wird. Es einem den Atem abschnürt und den Willen."

Den Willen dieses Leben zu führen.

Nein! Knirschend hielt die todbringende Gletscherwelle auf ihrem Weg zu ihm inne. Das ist falsch! Der stumme Aufschrei ihres Geistes in den körperlosen Weiten der Macht ließ den Eisteppich in Abermillionen glitzernder Kristalle zerbersten. Und in der realen Welt riss die Überlebende panisch ihre Augen auf, starrte die dunkle Gestalt, die sich schmerzgebeugt über ihrem Krankenbett erhob, schuldbewusst an.

„Ahhh!" Der unmenschliche Schrei, der aus der Krankenstation entfloh, ließ den Mausdroiden im Gang vor der Tür in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen, die Durastahlwände des Sternenzerstörers verzerrten sich mit einem leisen ächzenden Ton, und die zwei unglücklichen Sturmtruppenwachen vor der Tür glitten lautlos und tot zu Boden.

„Was? Was hast du getan?", fragte Darth Vader mit tonloser Stimme.

„Was bedeutet es Suree-vah zu sein?", erwiderte die apathische Gestalt im Krankenbett vor ihm. Das Leben war aus diesen silbergrauen Augen gewichen. Stumpfe graue Seen, sinnentleert blickten ihm entgegen. „Was ist mit mir geschehen?", orientierungslos schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Die Minuten verstrichen und dann, mehr zu sich selbst, sprach sie weiter. „Ich sah die Ruhuut Systeme brennen. Ich sah die Cluster von Myth zu Staub zerfallen. Ich sah den Untergang so vieler Zivilisationen und Galaxien. Warum berührt es mich nicht mehr?" Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung ließen ihren geschundenen Körper erzittern. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die dünne Decke des Krankenbettes wie ein Kind an seine Mutter. „Warum? Sagt es mir!"


	7. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7, Kontakt

Ort: Outerrim ,  
Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid,

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Das aufdringliche Piepsen seines Komlinks weckte Obi-Wan Kenobi aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. „Meister Kenobi? Bitte entschuldigt die Störung, wir haben soeben, über eine verschlüsselte Frequenz, die von Ihnen erwartete Nachricht erhalten." Schon nach den ersten Worten griff Obi-Wan nach seiner Tunika und warf sich das Kleidungsstück über, während er bereits aus seiner Unterkunft rannte. Auf seinem Weg zur Kommunikationszentrale des Rebellenstützpunktes schwankten seine Gedanken zwischen Hoffnung und Zweifel. Welche Antwort würde er erhalten, die die er erhoffte, oder die die er erwartete?

Ohne, dass sein Atem oder Pulsschlag auch nur einen Funken schneller ging, betrat Obi-Wan Kenobi nach seinem rasanten Sprint, gemessenen Schrittes die Kommunikationszentrale. Leev Karret erwartete ihn dort bereits, die zerwühlten dunklen Haare und das halb geschlossene Hemd, zeugten davon, dass der Rebellenführer ebenfalls aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden war. „Ha, Meister Kenobi, gebt es zu, Ihr wusstet durch Eure seltsamen Jedi-Kräfte schon im Voraus, dass der Kontakt zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit eintreffen würde", bemerkte Leev mit einem missmutigen Blick zu Gegensatz zu dem jungen Mann sah der Jedi mit perfekt sitzenden Haaren und Kleidung aus, als käme er gerade von einem entspannenden Morgenspaziergang zurück. „Jahrelange Übung, mein junger Freund, jahrelange Übung", konterte Obi-Wan mit einem offenen Lächeln die kleine Stichelei.

„Die Frequenz ist noch offen, Meister Jedi, Ihr müsstet sie noch mit Eurem Code bestätigen." Nach seiner Eingabe war ein kurzes Knistern zu vernehmen und dann erwachte der Holoprojektor in der Mitte des Raumes zum Leben. Im fahlen Blau der Holoemitter zeichneten sich die scharfen Gesichtszüge eines Mannes mit kurzgeschorenen, schwarzen Haaren ab. Jango Fetts Gesicht.

„Sieh an, sieh an, General Kenobi. Ich hatte es erst für einen schlechten Scherz meiner Vode gehalten, als mir Eure Nachricht übergeben wurde. Das Letzte, was ich über Euch hörte war, dass Ihr auf Utapau, nun sagen wir mal, durch Unterstützung von Klon Kommandant Cody verschieden worden seid", begrüßte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Obi-Wan Kenobi. „Nun ja, Sul, es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie, wie zum Beispiel die immer wieder kehrenden Gerüchte über meinen frühzeitigen Tod", erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ja, in der Tat, Ihr scheint mehr Leben als ein Deluvianischer Fettwurm zu besitzen, Jedi." „Und Ihr scheint den berüchtigten Charme der Arc Trooper in den vergangenen Jahren nicht eingebüßt zu haben, Sul."

„Ah, wie schön, Ihr zwei seid die besten Freunde wie es scheint", bemerkte Leev Karret sarkastisch. Obi-Wan zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Achseln. „Nun, in diesen Zeiten ist die Auswahl leider etwas beschränkt, da muss man seine Ansprüche anpassen." Mit einem grollenden Lachen quittierte das Hologramm diese Aussage.

„Was wollt Ihr, Kenobi?"

„Nun, meine Freunde hier und ich benötigen eure Dienste Sul. Sie und die anderen Alpha ARCs waren in der Klonarmee bekannt und berüchtigt dafür, erfolgreich verdeckte Operationen hinter den feindlichen Linien durchzuführen. Diese Qualitäten suchen wir."

„Pah. Die große Armee der Republik ist Geschichte, genauso wie euer Orden Jedi! Wir haben unser Erbe erkannt und sind nun Madalorianer. Also warum sprecht Ihr von einer Vergangenheit, die nicht mehr existiert, zu mir?"

„Nun gut, Sul, dann sprechen wir von der Gegenwart. Wie ich hörte, hat das Imperium nicht nur die Raumschiffwerft MandalMotors von eurem Volk konfisziert, sondern sich auch direkt mit einer imperialen Verwaltung in der Knochenstadt gemütlich eingerichtet. Ich hatte angenommen, Sie wären für eine Revanche offen, aber Sie scheinen sich ja in der fürsorglichen Obhut des Imperiums bequem eingerichtet zu haben, mein Fehler." Obi-Wan griff zur Kommandozentrale hinüber um die Verbindung zu kappen.

„Nayc! - Was sind das genau für Dienste, die Ihr benötigt, Kenobi?"

Nachdem Obi-Wan dem skeptischen Mandalorianer ausführlich seinen Plan erörtert hatte, brach dieser wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ihr seid verrückt, Jedi." „Ah, sehr gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet mein Plan würde Euch langweilen oder sogar unterfordern," erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Sul fixierte Leev Karret mit seinem stechenden Blick „DAS wird Euch mehr als nur eine Stange Credits kosten, das ist Euch doch klar?"

Irritiert schweifte Leevs Blick zwischen dem Mandalorianer und Obi-Wan hin und her. „Ihr verlangt Credits für Eure Hilfe?", fragte er entrüstet. „Nein, Podokacke. -  
Natürlich verlangen wir Credits! Oder glaubt Ihr, nur weil ein aruetii mit weichem Flaum im Gesicht und ein Jedi an unsere Tür klopfen, werden wir zu verweichlichten Ordensbrüdern? Wo in allen Welten habt Ihr diesen idealistischen Grünschnabel aufgegabelt, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan warf Leev einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Er ist jung, Sul. Jünger, als wir beide es wohl jemals waren. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, er wird es lernen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, die erforderlichen Mittel aufzutreiben."

„Di'kut!"

„Ist das eure Antwort, Sul?"

„War das eine Frage, Kenobi? Ihr steht mit herunter gelassenen Hosen vor mir Jedi,  
wir werden sehen, ob es sich für uns lohnt. Und wenn nicht ... Nun ich bin mir sicher, dass Imperium würde uns für Eure Auslieferung ein stolzes Kopfgeld zahlen."


	8. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8, Einsatz

Ort: Ardossystem

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Aufgereiht wie Perlen an einer Schnur trieben die teils riesigen Planetentrümmer des Ardossystems im gleißenden Licht des weißen Zwergsterns im leblosen All. Die nackten Felsen warfen von den dem Stern zugewandten Seiten ein kaltes, hartes Licht zurück, während die ihm abgewandten Seiten in tiefe schwarze Schatten versanken. In mehreren tausend Kilometer Abstand zum Trümmerplaneten Varl, folgte träge einer dieser riesigen Felsen, einem Grabstein gleich, seiner Bahn durch den Weltraum. Auf seiner dunklen Rückseite klammerte sich still in seinem Versteck ein Gozanti Kreuzer an der Oberfläche fest. Die Außenbeleuchtung abgeschaltet, die Sensorenimpulse verborgen in den rhythmischen Partikelstrahlungen des Zwergsterns, beobachtete der Kreuzer, wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, den imperialen Sternenzerstörer und seine zwei Begleitfregatten im Orbit Varls.

Die vier Männer, die einzige Besatzung des Kreuzers, saßen im Halbdunkel der herunter gedämmten Beleuchtung der Brücke und beobachteten stumm die Sensordaten ihrer Überwachungseinheiten. Langsam erhob sich einer der Männer und streckte seine verspannten Armmuskeln unter der schweren Rüstung. „Ganz ehrlich, das ist der dämlichste Plan, den wir je ausgeführt haben, Sul." Mit einem breiten Grinsen hob Sul seinen Kopf und sah zu seinem Kameraden Peak hoch. „Stimmt. Deswegen sind wir doch alle hier zusammen gekommen als traat'aliit – wir lieben dämliche Pläne, Bruder." Die vier Männer brachen in zustimmendes Gelächter aus. Ein lange vermisstes Gefühl der Gemeinschaft eines eingeschworenen Teams stieg in Sul hoch, als er seinen Blick über seine Kameraden schweifen ließ. Und aus jedem Gesicht seiner Begleiter starrte ihn sein eigenes Gesicht, Jango Fetts Gesicht, zurück.

Als in den Zeiten der Republik die Klone für die Große Armee auf Kamino aus dem Genmaterial Jango Fetts gezüchtet wurden, entstammten die Alpha Arcs der zweiten Klontestreihe, die jedoch nach 100 Exemplaren wieder eingestellt worden war. Zu unberechenbar, zu eigensinnig, bewerteten die Kaminoaner damals, die Klone der Alphareihe. Doch dann übernahm Jango Fett persönlich die Ausbildung der Alpha Arcs, und eines ließ er sie vom ersten Tag an wissen: Ihr seid die Besten! Ihm hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie ihr mandalorianisches Erbe kannten und ehrten, bis heute. Und von ihm hatten sie ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten erlernt, unter Schmerzen und Schweiß.

Suls Blick ging zu Peak, der immer noch hinter seinem Stuhl stand und seine vom langen sitzen verkrampften Muskeln streckte. Er war schon während ihrer gemeinsamen Ausbildung herausragend im waffenlosen Kampf gewesen, geschmeidig und leise wie eine Dschungelkatze, konnte er sich an seine Opfer anschleichen, der lautlose Tod.

Larc, der neben Sul im Copilotensitz saß und sich wieder konzentriert den Sensorangaben zugewandt hatte, war der Technikspezialist ihres Squadteams.  
Und schließlich Broos, ihr Sprengstoffexperte, der sich Sul gegenüber in den Sitz vor der Kommanlage gequetscht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien verdingte Broos sich nicht als Kopfgeldjäger, sondern hatte die letzten Jahre auf Mandalore beim Wiederaufbau geholfen und unübersehbar die gute Küche seiner Frau Friiska genossen.

Es war viele Jahre her, dass sie vier gemeinsam, Schulter an Schulter, gekämpft hatten, als Klone der großen Armee, als Alpha Arcs, als Brüder. Ja, es war ein gutes Gefühl wieder mit seinen Vode vereint in den Kampf zu ziehen, dachte Sul befriedigt.

-

„Was bedeutet es Suree-vah zu sein?", wiederholte Darth Vader nachdenklich.  
Nach ihrem Ausbruch war die Überlebende in eine Art anaphylaktischen Schock gefallen, Schaum bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, ihre tief liegenden Augen rollten wild hin und her und ihr Körper wölbte sich bebend unter dem dünnen Laken. Die Medidroiden in der Krankenstation hatten sich weit über das Krankenbett gebeugt, bemühten sich die Patientin zu fixieren, während sie sie gleichzeitig mit allen möglichen Nadeln und Injektionen traktierten. Vader hatte sich unberührt mit leicht steifen Beinen von dem Bett abgewandt, um den Droiden Platz zu machen. Doch noch immer starrte er die Unbekannte an. Hätte er nicht schon vor langer Zeit Emotionen wie Mitgefühl oder gar Mitleid abgelegt, hätte er vielleicht in Erwägung gezogen, dieses erbärmlich zitternde Bündel sterben zu lassen, sie vielleicht sogar selber von ihrem Leiden erlöst, aber dem war nicht so. Er brauchte mehr Informationen! „Haltet sie am Leben, egal wie!" Mit einem aufbauschen seines schwarzen Umhangs verließ der dunklen Lord entschlossenen Schrittes die Krankenstation.

In seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, ließ Darth Vader keine Zeit verstreichen und gab seine genauen Befehle an die Brückenoffiziere der Executor weiter. Unbewusst strich seine mechanische Hand dabei über den schwarzen Basaltbrocken auf dem Schreibtisch. Seine Sturmtruppeneinheiten und die Technikerteams hatten alle umliegenden Höhlen und Gänge in dem Trümmerplaneten durchsucht – hier war nichts mehr für ihn zu finden.

„Es ist soweit." Larc setzte seinen alten ARC-Trooperhelm ab, dessen HUD er mit den Sensorschnittstellen des Gozanti Kreuzers verlinkt hatte, und schaute sich zu Sul um. „In Ordnung, wenn die Imperialen sich an Protokoll 197 halten, werden wir keine Probleme haben. Peak, Larc, macht euch fertig für den Einsatz. Broos bring uns wie besprochen zur Landezone und halte den dicken Hintern aus dem Sichtfeld der Imps." Instruierte Sul knapp sein Team. „He, wer hat hier einen dicken Hintern, du Hut'uunla", schimpfte Broos vom Pilotensitz. „Der Frachter, Broos, ich meinte natürlich den Frachter", erwiderte Sul mit einem unverschämten Grinsen, während Peak und Larc sich bereits beeilten, laut lachend schnellst möglich die Brücke zu verlassen. „He, Sul, kovid lo'shebs'ul narit*. Ich werde euch im Orbit einfach wie einen Haufen Veroxscheiße aus der Frachtluke schmeißen", erwiderte Broos mit einem grimmigen Lachen.

Behände wie ein Banthafloh sprang der wendige Gozanti Kreuzer im gleißenden Gegenlicht des Zwergsterns von Asteroid zu Asteroid, um sich im Schutz des Trümmerfeldes unbemerkt den Überresten des Planeten Varls zu nähern. Die hochenergetische Partikelstrahlung, die der Stern unentwegt in den Weltraum abgab, half ihnen dabei ihre maskierten Signaturen vor den Sensoren des Imperialen Sternenzerstörers zu verstecken.

Nach ihrer heimlichen Gleitlandung auf der Oberfläche Varls machte sich Sul in Begleitung seiner Gefährten Peak und Larc unverzüglich auf den anstrengenden Weg zum imperialen Lager, das schemenhaft am Horizont erkennbar war. Sie mussten sich zu Fuß durch die zerklüftete Kaarstlandschaft schlagen, und das in voller Rüstungsmontur und schwerer Bewaffnung. In der dünnen Atmosphäre hätten die Motorengeräusche sich nähernder Speedbikes selbst den verschlafendsten Wachposten alarmiert. Larc scannte mit seinen Helmsensoren die Oberflächenbeschaffenheit und Entfernung zu ihrem Ziel „Na toll, ein Jango Trainingsmarathon. Hättest du dir nicht um unserer alten Freundschaft wegen, für unseren ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz ein etwas gemütlicheres Plätzchen aussuchen können, Sul?"

„Du kannst dich ja zu Broos in die Frachtercantine setzen, Larc, wenn die letzten Jahre dich so verweichlicht haben", erwiderte Sul spöttisch. Mit einem lauten Grunzen kickte Larc einen Basaltstein vor seinen Füßen aus dem Weg und setzte sich mit einem flotten Trab in Richtung ihres Ziels in Bewegung. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken waren nur noch drei einsame Gestalten in der Ferne auszumachen, die sich umwirbelt von kleinen Staubsäulen, zügig ihrem Ziel näherten.

*leck mich am Hintern


	9. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9, Machttraum

Ort: Ardossystem,  
Oberfläche Trümmerplanet Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Die dunklen Gesteinsformationen wirkten, als hätte ein Kind in einem Wutanfall riesige Bauklötze auf die staubige Ebene geworfen. Scharfkantige Monolithe ragten in die wolkenlose Atmosphäre, knochigen Fingern gleich zeigten sie anklagend auf den zerstörerischen Zwergstern am Firmament. Tief geduckt in den schwarzen Schatten verbargen sich regungslos die drei Männer in schweren Rüstungen und beobachteten mittels der verstärkten optischen Sensoren in ihren Helmen, das Treiben im imperialen Lager in der Schlucht tief unter ihnen. Einer exakten Choreografie folgend, wurden Waffen, Maschinen und sämtliche Lagerausrüstungen von technischen Teams sorgfältig verpackt und die schweren Container und Kisten mittels Hubs in die bereitstehenden Frachtershuttels verladen. Im hinteren Bereich des Lagers machten sich die Sturmtruppeneinheiten bereit in strenger Formation die Truppentransporter zu besteigen.

Mit einer kurzen Geste machte Larc seine beiden Gefährten auf eine kleine Truppeneinheit aufmerksam, die abseits des Geschehens hinter einigen Kisten rumlungerte. „Da haben wir unsere Blitzer", erklang Larcs Stimme durch die interne Helmkommunikation. „Ja, eindeutig. Und sie sind wie alle Frischlinge sichtlich begeistert bei ihrer Aufgabe", erwiderte Sul. Auch wenn Larc durch die getönte Sichtscheibe des Helms Suls Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht spiegeln musste. Wie in Protokoll 197 vorgeschrieben, erfolgte der Abzug der Imperialen nach einem exakt definierten Regelwerk. Und ein Detail in diesem Ablauf hatte sich in Jahrzehnten nicht geändert, egal ob die Klontruppen in der früheren Großen Armee der galaktischen Republik dienten, oder nun als Sturmtruppen unter der Führung des Imperiums. Den unter den Soldaten verhassten „Bewach die Kisten und Techniker beim Abzug" -Befehl erhielten immer die Frischlinge der Einheit. Diejenigen Soldaten, die erst vor kurzem von den Trainingskasernen, zu den aktiven Einheiten versetzt worden sind, auf Grund ihrer nagelneuen und strahlendweißen Rüstungen spöttisch als „Blitzer" bezeichnet.

„In Ordnung, Peak du behälst weiter unsere Freunde im Auge. Larc, wir machen uns an den Abstieg, bis zum Einbruch der Nacht müssten wir das Lager erreicht haben und können sofort los schlagen." Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigten beide Suls Anweisungen.

Während der Trümmerplanet sich langsam um seine verschobene Achse drehte, stiegen die Schatten aus der Schlucht die Felswände empor und Stück für Stück verschlang tiefschwarze Nacht die beiden einsamen Gestalten bei ihrem beschwerlichen Abstieg. Bis sie endlich den Boden der Schlucht erreicht hatten, waren bereits unter dem Lärm der Inonentriebwerke die Truppentransporter gestartet und auf ihrem Rückweg zu den Raumschiffen im Orbit. Versteckt in einer Bodensenke nahm Sul über sein Komlink wieder Kontakt zu Peak auf: „Wie sieht es aus?" „Gut. Die Technikerteams haben sich inzwischen für die Nacht in die übrigen Baracken zurückgezogen und unsere Blitzereinheit hat sich zur Wache aufgeteilt. Ein Trupp patrouilliert zwischen den Baracken, ein weiterer vierer Trupp hat sich östlich zwischen den beiden Schwerlastcontainer eingerichtet. Ich könnte schwören die Dummköpfe spielen ein paar Partien Sabacc", erwiderte Peak höhnisch. „Wenn Ihr zwei alten Rontos also endlich aufgehört habt zu keuchen, würde ich euch empfehlen Richtung Container weiter zu gehen."

Vorsichtig schlichen die Kopfgeldjäger im Schutz der Nacht zum östlichen Ende des Lagers. Mit Hilfe der Magnetinduktoren ihrer Rüstungen, kletterten beide lautlos die Durastahlwand eines der Schwercontainer hinauf und knieten sich leise an dessen Dachkante. Direkt unter ihnen sahen sie die vier Sturmtrooper im dämmrigen Licht einer kleinen Xenonlampe tatsächlich in eine Partie Sabacc vertieft sitzen. Diese dummen Frischlinge hatten sogar ihre Helme abgesetzt, bemerkte Sul kopfschüttelnd. Es bedurfte keines weiteren Kommandos, Sul und Larc ließen sich fast zeitgleich von dem Containerdach auf ihre ahnungslosen Opfer fallen, nur das leise Knacken der Genicke, die sie in Windeseile nacheinander brachen, begleitete ihren lautlosen Angriff. „Stümper." Verächtlich trat Sul mit seiner Stiefelspitze gegen eine der Leichen, um den Korpus auf den Rücken zu drehen. Ein jüngeres Abbild seiner Selbst, ein Klon Jango Fetts, starrte aus leblosen braunen Augen zu ihm auf. „Solch miserable Soldaten hätte man damals zu unserer Zeit schon im Klontank aussortiert."

Derweil hatte sich Larc bereits über die vier weißblitzenden Trooperhelme hergemacht und sie sorgfältig inspiziert. Mit einem kurzen Nicken signalisierte er Sul, dass dieser Teil ihres Planes kein Problem bereiten würde und er begann damit an dem ersten Helm die erforderlichen Modifikationen durch zuführen. „Peak? Wir sind fertig. Kehr zu Broos zurück und wartet auf unser Signal", gab Sul über sein Komlink weiter.

Das dunkle Gestein der Höhlen und Gänge unter der Oberfläche des Trümmerplaneten Varl schien begierig jeglichen Lichtschein auf zu saugen, keine Reflexionen oder Spiegelungen wurden von den im geschmolzenen Basalt eingeschlossenen Erzen erzeugt. Nichts als stumpfe Dunkelheit begleitete die beiden Sturmtrooper auf ihrem Weg durch das Labyrinth. Die Lampen, die in ihre Helme integriert waren, bemühten sich in ihrem Kampf gegen diese unheimliche Finsternis, zumindest die nächsten zwei bis drei Schritte vor ihnen mit einem dünnen Lichtstrahl zu erhellen. Allein die Ortungsdaten, übertragen auf die internen Helmsysteme, wiesen ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Schon bald würden die letzten Technikerteams und Sturmtruppeneinheiten diesen „verfluchten Geisterplaneten", wie er unter der Hand genannt wurde, mit dem Truppentransporter verlassen. Ihnen beiden wurde der Befehl gegeben, die letzten Aufräumarbeiten durch zuführen, was im Endeffekt hieß, alle Spuren in dem Höhlensystem durch gezielte Sprengungen zu vernichten.

Mit einem unangenehmen Knacken kündigte sich der eintreffende Funkspruch im Helmkomlink an. „B 587 melden. Wie ist ihr Status?", erklang die Stimme des routinierten Führungsoffiziers, der auf der Oberfläche Varls auf die Beendigung ihres Einsatzes wartete. „B 587 hier, Sir! Wir benötigen für die Durchführung mehr Zeit als veranschlagt, Sir!", antwortete einer der beiden Sturmtrooper geflissentlich. „Warum? Erklären sie den Grund für diese Verzögerung B 587!" Irritiert drehte sich der Trooper zu seinem Kameraden um, und hob fragend die Arme in die Luft. Dieser riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und sah sich leise fluchend in der Höhle um. Dann unvermittelt, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, zischte er ihm zu: „Sag dem imperialen Rüstungsständer, der Höhlengang sei eingestürzt. Wir müssen einen Umweg zum Ziel nehmen."

Kurz darauf zog sich auch Larc lachend den Helm vom Kopf. „Tja das war`s dann mit unserer Karriere in der glorreichen imperialen Armee. Für diesen Einsatz werden wir keine Belobigung in unserer Personalakte erhalten, wenn ich den Major richtig verstanden habe." „Ah, ich hatte doch schon immer vermutet, dass du ein Karrieregeiler hut'uun bist Larc", erwiderte Sul.

Nach ihrem Überfall hatten die beiden die verbliebene Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang dafür genutzt, den toten Sturmtroopern die Rüstungen abzunehmen und ihre Leichen in einem der Schwerlastcontainer zu verstecken. Dann wechselten beide ihre schweren Kopfgeldjägermonturen gegen die weißen Standardrüstungen, und verwandelten sich zusammen mit den weißen Vollhelmen innerhalb von Minuten in imperiale Soldaten. In nichts zu unterscheiden von anderen Soldaten der Einheit. Denn unabhängig davon, wer den Oberbefehl über eine Armee innehatte, Republikanischer Senat oder Imperator, die grundlegenden militärischen Prozedere blieben bestehen. Und in einer Armee bestehend aus Klonen, unterschieden sich nicht einmal die Soldaten, nur die Marschbefehle und Ziele.

Zusätzlich nutzte Suls Plan den Umstand aus, dass die Frischlinge einer Einheit wahrscheinlich noch keine Bindungen oder gar Freundschaften zu den alten Kämpfern der Truppe aufgebaut hatten. Zusammen mit den Modifikationen an den Helmkomlinks hatten sie keine Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt vorzutäuschen, dass der gesamte vierer Trupp noch lebte und vorschriftsmäßig seinen Dienst versah.

„Na dann los, hoffen wir, dass Peak und Broos ebenfalls bald ankommen", befahl Sul, während er begann die riesige Höhle zu inspizieren.

Unweit der Natursteintreppe, die sie von dem Vorsprung tiefer in die Höhle geführt hatte, entdeckten die beiden Kopfgeldjäger dann die verstümmelten Überreste von vier Humanoiden und einem Burioner. „Mhmm, ich nehme mal an, dass sind die Männer, nach denen wir suchen sollten. Da haben die Imps nicht mehr viel zum Befreien übrig gelassen", konstatierte Sul nüchtern. „Ich weiß nicht Sul", antwortete Larc skeptisch. „Während ich in den letzten Stunden den Imperialen über die offiziellen Helmkomfrequenzen vorgespielt habe, die vier Blitzer würden noch leben, habe ich einige Andeutungen über den Einsatz auf Varl gehört." „Ich habe diese Geschichten auch mit bekommen Larc. Soldatenmärchen, um Frischlinge zu erschrecken, mehr nicht", versuchte Sul den Einwand lapidar abzutun. „Aha, und unsere fünf verkohlten Freunde hier haben eine komplette Sturmtruppeneinheit innerhalb von Minuten getötet, um sich im Anschluss dann selber abzufackeln?" Der Sarkasmus in Larc`s Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Und was sollten dann die ganzen Technikerteams in den letzten Tagen hier unten? Gib es zu Sul, das Ganze macht einfach keinen Sinn."

Doch Sul schien ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu zuhören, schweigsam mit gerunzelter Stirn, untersuchte der Kopfgeldjäger die Leichen und die nähere Umgebung. „Fünf", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während er weiter die verbliebenen Spuren in der Höhle inspizierte. „Es sind nur fünf. Kenobi sprach von insgesamt sechs Männern, fünf Corellianer und ihr Burionischer Führer." „Und wenn schon. Dann haben die Imps halt eine Mumie mitgenommen", antwortete Larc gereizt.

„Und was sollten sie mit der Leiche anfangen?"

„Haltet sie am Leben, egal wie!" 

Diese seltsame Stimme, begleitet von einem mechanischen, keuchenden Atmen raste wie ein Donnergrollen durch die grauen Nebelschwaden ihrer Zuflucht. Die Überlebende hatte sich schon häufig in Zeiten, in denen ihr Körper von grausamen Schmerzen versengt worden war, mit ihrem Verstand, ihrer Essenz auf diese Ebene der Macht zurückgezogen. Sie wusste nicht, ob tatsächlich die Macht, der Geist der zur Materie wurde, diese in graue Wolken eingehüllte Welten erschuf, oder nur ihr eigenes verängstigtes Unterbewusstsein. Wieder und wieder hatte sie versucht der Folter der Suree-vah durch eine Flucht ins Sakrium zu entkommen, in die Ebene der Macht, die zwischen den realen Welten lag. Eine eigenständige Dimension, die die ihren betreten und durchwandern konnten Geister gleich. Freunde treffen, Hilfe finden. Doch immer war sie allein in diesen Traumlandschaften unterwegs gewesen, durchwanderte einsam die surreal anmutenden Welten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

War es ihr nach so langer Zeit endlich gelungen, das Dimensionstor zu öffnen? Oder erzeugte ihr sterbender Geist nur wieder eine Wahnvorstellung?

Weit in der Ferne verhallte das Grollen der Stimme, dort wo sich in den Nebeln riesige Bauten abzeichneten und ein kaum hörbares Wispern zog die Überlebende an unsichtbaren Fäden in diese Richtung. Ein einzelner Gedanke genügte, um sie vor die beeindruckenden Tore der Anlage zu führen, hier galten andere Gesetze von Raum und Zeit.

Der leise Wiederhall ihrer Schritte irrte ungehört durch die leeren Fluchten und Hallen der monumentalen Tempelanlage. Einsam, suchend näherte sie sich dem Weg, beleuchtet allein durch die lockenden Worte des Gesetzes, denen sie folgen wollte, musste, oder sie erduldete?  
Stürmte sie voran, leistete sie ihnen Gefolgschaft, oder fügte sie sich nur dem Zwang?

Wie betäubt ließ sie sich weiter von dem verführerischen rot gleißenden Schimmer durch verschlungene Korridore, majestätische Basilika, und finstere Altäre leiten. Traumgleich durchmaß sie mit ihren Schritten Welten umspannende Kathedralen, um, lange vor ihrem Blick, das Ende ihres Weges auszumachen. Einer schwärenden Wunde gleich im Schein der blutrot aufleuchtenden Wände erhob sich am Ende eines Ganges ihr Ziel.

Die steinernen Wände wandelten sich vor ihren Augen zu einem weichen Gewebe, das sich in unzähligen Falten über einer runden Öffnung zusammen zog, die hervorstehenden Geschwülste zuckten unter einfallenden Lichtblitzen wie pulsierende Adern. In ihrem Schein stachen schwarze Basaltblöcke Reißzähnen gleich hervor und offenbarten dem Universum das Wesen der Suree-vah.

Das Wort des Gesetzes ist Θλημα /  
Tu, was du willst, soll sein das Ganze des Gesetzes /  
Du hast kein Recht als Deinen Willen zu tun /

Folge dem, ein Fest jede Nacht für NUON,  
und dem doppelköpfigen Mystischen Herrn nicht länger Segen zufließen wird,  
auf das ein anderer König wird herrschen im fünften Äon /

Sie trat ganz nahe an diese schwarzen Barrieren heran, begann wie beiläufig über den harten Stein zu streichen, sanft streichelnd, zärtlich liebkosend. „Was ist nur mit mir geschehen?" flüsterte sie tonlos vor Entsetzen, und doch erfüllte ihr Echo die zurück gelegten Gänge und Hallen mit einem bedrohlichen Rauschen. Eine unerlaubte Frage vor diesen heiligen Altären, die unausgesprochen bleiben sollte.

Und im realen Raum, für ihren Verstand gefangen in diesem Machttraum unerreichbar, verzerrte sich der gepeinigte Körper der Überlebenden nach dem erlösenden Tod.


	10. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10, Oya

Ort: Ardossystem,

Oberfläche Trümmerplanet Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

„Lasst uns einfach die Überreste zusammen kehren, den Sack zuschnüren, dem Jedi in die Hand drücken, und unsere Credits kassieren. Unser Auftrag ist erledigt. Was geht es uns an, welche Spielchen das Imperium oder Vader mit diesen Rebellen treiben?", schlug Broos nüchtern vor. „Nicht ganz", antwortete Sul.

„Ein Corellianer fehlt allerdings. Und den Gesprächen der zurückgebliebenen Wachmannschaft konnte ich entnehmen, dass es wohl mindestens zwei Hochsicherheitstransporte in den letzten Tagen von hier zum Sternenzerstörer gab. Die Frage ist also, was haben die Imps hier ausgebuddelt?", warf Larc ein. „Nicht ganz", antwortete Sul.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen – nicht ganz – ? Poodookacke, hier sind die gesuchten Männer, einer mehr oder weniger spielt keine Rolle. Und eine Zusicherung, dass wir diese Narren lebend zurück bringen, hast du dem Jedi doch wohl sicher nicht gegeben, Sul, oder?", fragte Peak ärgerlich. „Nicht ganz", antwortete Sul wieder.  
„Sul'ika, Bruder, ich liebe dich, aber wenn du noch einmal `nicht ganz` sagst, steck ich dir eigenhändig meinen Blaster in den Hals!" Peaks dunkle Augen fixierten Sul, tödlichen Dolchen gleich.

Nachdem Broos und Peak in der Höhle angekommen, und von ihren beiden Kameraden kurz über die Lage informiert worden waren, war unter den ehemaligen Alpha Arcs eine heftige Diskussion aufgeflammt. Während sich Broos, Larc und Peak darüber stritten, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollten, hatte sich Sul jedoch ungewöhnlich einsilbig aus dem Diskurs rausgehalten.

Nun sahen alle drei auffordernd zu dem Anführer ihres Teams und erwarteten seine Erklärung. Jetzt war für Sul der Augenblick gekommen, seine Kampfgefährten in die Details des Planes vollständig ein zu weihen. Während seiner Ausführungen herrschte vollkommene Stille, der Trümmerplanet selbst, die Geister der Toten schienen den Atem in diesem Augenblick anzuhalten. Kaum hatte er seinen Bericht beendet, brach der Tumult von neuem los.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Sul? Sich verkleidet als Sturmtruppen in eine kleine Blitzereinheit ein zu schleichen, nachdem der Großteil des Truppenkontingents abgerückt ist, war schon ein dämlicher Plan, aber das?" Peaks Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, während Broos und Larc ihren Anführer entsetzt ansahen. „Wer denkt sich denn so einen Wahnsinn aus?" Doch noch bevor Sul den Mund öffnen konnte, beantwortete Peak seine Frage selber. „Der Jedi! Kaysh mirshsolus!*", fluchte Peak lauthals los.

* Er ist ein Idiot, wörtlich: „Seine Gehirnzelle ist einsam"

Entspannt lehnte sich derweil Sul an die Höhlenwand hinter ihm, und wartete ab, bis sich die Wut und das Fluchen seiner Kameraden langsam legte. Nach einander nahm er jeden seiner Kameraden in den Blick. „Seid ihr tatsächlich zufrieden mit dem Leben, das ihr jetzt führt? Kopfgeldjäger für das Huttenkartell, Sicherheitsberater für großspurige Magnaten, oder Bauer auf Mandalore, der seinen Hintern vor dem Herd seiner Frau wärmt?" Die Herablassung und der Spott trieften förmlich von Suls Worten auf sie nieder. „Hat Jango Fett dafür seine Alpha Arcs ausgebildet? Um als schlecht bezahlte Dienstboten ihr Leben zu fristen?

Mich dürstet es nach den ganzen Jahren nach der einen, wahren Herausforderung. Nach einem Kampf, den es würdig ist zu führen. Eine Aufgabe, ein Gegner, der mir Ehre bereitet. Ich bin es Leid, ein nichtsagendes Leben zu führen. Ich bin ein Alpha Arc! Und ich nahm an, ihr wäret es auch."

Bedrückende Stille breitete sich in der riesigen Höhle aus. Sul konnte sehen, wie jeder einzelne der Männer in sich ging, seine Worte, ihre Chancen und die Realitäten abwägten.

Erstaunlicherweise war Peak derjenige, der als Erster zu Sul trat. Er, der am meisten seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen bis zu diesem Punkt ihres Einsatzes, Suls Pläne niedergeschrieen hatte, stellte sich stumm an seine Seite. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, begrüßte er die Entscheidung seines Kampfgefährten, um im Anschluss wieder die restlichen Alpha Arcs vor ihm, mit seinem durchdringenden Blick zu fixieren.

„Ach, was soll's. Ohne meine goldenen Hände würdet ihr beiden Shibuit nicht mal einen Druckluftschacht öffnen können. Und Jango prophezeite mir schon während meines Trainings, dass mich meine Neugierde einmal umbringen würde", erwiderte Larc mit einem breiten Grinsen. Somit blieb allein Broos stumm vor ihnen stehen. Nachdenklich rieb er seinen breiten Nacken. Er erinnerte sich genau, wie Sul vor einigen Tagen zu ihm kam, nach Mandalore, in sein Haus, das er zusammen mit seiner Frau aufgebaut hatte, genauso wie ihre Farm. Er hatte von Credits gesprochen, vielen Credits, die ihnen helfen würden, ihre Schulden und Kredite zu begleichen. Und von wenigen Risiken und Gefahren bei diesem Auftrag, so dass er seiner Frau zusichern konnte, gesund zurück zu kommen. Er hatte sich im Laufe seines Lebens in vieles gewandelt, Alpha Arc, Mandalorianer, Farmer, Ehemann, aber eines würde er immer sein, bis zu seinem Lebensende, war er sich mit einem Blick zu Sul und den anderen auf einmal sicher: ein Freund, ein Bruder für diese drei Männer vor ihm. Dann zog er seine schweren DLC-Blaster.

„Oya! Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade – Leg dich nicht mit Mandalorianer an!", ließ Broos den Schlachtruf erklingen und stieß seine Waffen in die Luft. „Oya!", wiederholten seine Brüder enthusiastisch.

Tief in seine Meditation versunken kniete Obi-Wan Kenobi auf dem nackten Boden seiner Unterkunft im Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid und besann sich auf das Mantra des Jedi-Kodex. Sein Bewusstsein trieb in der Macht auf einem ruhigen See der Gelassenheit, dessen Oberfläche von keiner Welle gestört wurde.  
_Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden._

_Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. _

_Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. _

_Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie. _

_Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht_

Ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit durchströmte Obi-Wan Kenobi, als sein Geist diesen Jahrtausenden alten Sätzen folgte. Für diesen Moment fielen seine Schuldgefühle und seine Unsicherheit wie tonnenschwere Steine von ihm ab. Die Macht würde seine Wege leiten, auch in diesen dunklen Zeiten.

Und dann berührte ein leises Wimmern durch die Macht seinen Geist. Brennender Schmerz, dumpfe Hoffnungslosigkeit, und eine unendlich reichende Einsamkeit schienen ihn tief in einen grauen Nebel zu ziehen. Wie in einem fernen Echo wiederholte eine im Entsetzen gefangene leise Stimme die Worte des Gesetzes, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte ihren Sinn nicht erfassen.

Und noch während er in der Macht nach der Antwort suchte, entglitt Obi-Wan die Verbindung. Allein ein Gefühl der Dringlichkeit blieb zurück.

Wenige Augenblicke bevor das Komlink mit einem Piepsen die eintreffende Nachricht melden konnte, hatte der Jedi sich bereits erhoben und sein Quartier Richtung Kommunikationszentrale verlassen. In dem leeren Zimmer wartete niemand mehr, als die Meldung eintraf.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Komoffiziere zusammen, als Obi-Wan unbemerkt hinter sie trat. „Meister Jedi … wir … wir versuchen gerade, Sie über ihr Komlink zu erreichen", stotterte einer der jungen Männer, sichtlich irritiert. „Ich weiß. Eine Nachricht von den Alpha Arcs ist eingetroffen. Öffnen Sie die gesicherte Übertragungsfrequenz", erwiderte Obi-Wan gelassen. Mit einem blauen Flimmern erwachte der Holoemitter zum Leben und zeigte das scharfkantige Gesicht Sul's.

„Wir haben einen Teil des Teams gefunden, Kenobi, tot. Jedoch gibt es keine Spur der Informationen, die sie bei sich haben sollten. Ihr lagt richtig mit eurer Vermutung, dass die Imperialen alle Hinweise bereits entfernt haben."

„Sie und ihr Team werden also weiter, wie besprochen, vorgehen, Sul?" Obi-Wan war sich nach seiner Meditation sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde - nicht ganz. Von daher war dies nur eine Höflichkeitsfrage.

„Nun, wir werden den Plan leicht abändern müssen, Jedi."

Ein kleines spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Obi-Wans Lippen. „Ich habe es schon vermutet."

Nachdenklich musterte Sul sein Gegenüber, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir benötigen vier Mann für die Durchführung, allerdings wird uns einer meiner Männer nicht begleiten können. Er ..." Sul's Hologramm drehte sich zur Seite und warf einen belustigten Blick auf jemanden außerhalb der Aufnahmereichweite des Projektors. „Nun sagen wir, er entspricht nicht mehr ganz den körperlichen Attributen, um eine imperiale Standardrüstung tragen zu können." Sul wandte sich wieder Obi-Wan zu und maß ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

„Daher haben wir entschieden, dass ihr uns begleiten werdet Jedi. Wir werden zusammen als Sturmtruppler auf Lord Vaders Flaggschiff, die EXECUTOR, gehen – oder gar nicht!"


	11. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11, Verräter

Ort: Ardossystem,

Oberfläche Trümmerplanet Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Der Hyperraumflug von Jalvid zum äußeren Rand des Ardossystems ließ Obi-Wan Kenobi kaum Zeit sich über die aktuellen Ereignisse Gedanken zu machen. Viel zu früh sprang der corellianische Frachter wieder in den Normalraum zurück und offenbarte seinen Passagieren den Blick auf die Asteroidenfelder und Planetentrümmer, die träge um den Zwergstern Ardos ihre Bahnen zogen. Vor ihren Augen und Sensoren verborgen, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Planeten Varls, befand sich sein letztendliches Ziel, der imperiale Sternenzerstörer EXECUTOR.

War es klug, sich in die Nähe seines ehemaligen Schülers Darth Vader zu begeben? Nein, sicherlich nicht, doch die Macht selber hatte seinen Weg hierhin geleitet. Hatte ihm durch diese seltsame Vision eine Dringlichkeit vermittelt, die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Irgendetwas befand sich hier, dass er finden musste, auch auf die Gefahr hin, Vader gegenüber zutreten. Nachdenklich strich sich Obi-Wan Kenobi über seinen Bart, während er seinen Gedanken gestattete abzuschweifen.

Dieses unbekannte Wesen, das Obi-Wan in seiner Machtvision, berührt hatte; nicht Jedi, nicht Sith – nicht hell, nicht dunkel. Es schien die Macht auf eine ihm unbekannte Weise zu nutzen, nein, eher sich in ihr und mit ihr zu bewegen, einem symbiotischen Tanz gleich.

Nach den Lehren des Jedi-Ordens war die Macht eine Energie, die alles Leben im Universum durchdrang und verband. Machtsensitive Wesen, wie die Jedi es waren, verdankten ihrem Zugriff auf sie, ihre beinahe übernatürlich anmutenden Kräfte. Doch während der Jedi-Kodex den uneigennützigen Umgang mit diesen Kräften zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit lehrte, bemächtigten die Anhänger der Sith sich dieser Kräfte, um ihre persönlichen Vorstellungen und Ziele zu verwirklichen. Um wie der Imperator und Sith-Meister seinen egoistischen Machthunger zu stillen, oder wie Darth Vader, sein Schüler. Doch bei Vader war es nicht der Hunger nach Macht, der ihn auf diesen dunklen Weg geführt hatte, da war sich Obi-Wan sicher. Es war seine Angst vor Verlust, Verlust derer, die er beschützen wollte, Verlust derer, die er liebte, Verlust der Kontrolle.

Wie blind er doch gewesen war, dass er dies nicht vor Vaders Fall auf die dunkle Seite erkannt hatte. Nun war es zu spät, sein ehemaliger Schüler, sein ehemaliger Freund, würde alles daran setzen, sich an ihm zu rächen. Für alles, für was ihn Vader schuldig erklärte hatte, sowohl für seine unbestreitbaren Vergehen, an denen er schwer trug, als auch für die ungerechtfertigten Vergehen, die allein aus Darth Vaders unbändigem, blinden Hass geboren waren.

Ein unheilvolles Kribbeln lief Obi-Wans Rückgrat hinunter, als er versuchte die Worte des Gesetzes zu rezitieren, die er in seiner Vision vernommen hatte. Wie hatten sie noch mal gelautet? Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte den genauen Wortlaut nicht mehr wiederholen. Die Erinnerung zerrann wie Wüstensand zwischen seinen Fingern.

Schmerzlich vermisste Obi-Wan in diesem Augenblick die Möglichkeit, Rat bei den anderen Jedi- Meistern einzuholen. Doch der Orden existierte nicht mehr, die Meister waren tot, und er musste allein den richtigen Weg finden, und die Antworten, die sich an seinem Ende befanden. Noch einmal musterte Obi-Wan eindringlich den Trümmerplaneten Varl, in dessen Orbit sich der imperiale Sternenzerstörer verbarg, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und zum Shuttlehangar des corellianischen Frachters begab.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages tränkten die erstarrten Felsentrümmer auf der Oberfläche Varls in ein diffuses Zwielicht. Dunkle Schatten traten hinter den Basaltblöcken hervor und schienen zu einer unhörbaren Musik über den leblosen Planeten zu tanzen. Kaum hatte Obi-Wan sein Shuttle verlassen und den staubigen Boden betreten, zogen die Boten der Nacht ihn in ihren Reigen. Lockten ihn tiefer in die Finsternis, auf die dunkle Seite der Macht, dessen pulsierendes Zentrum der Jedi gewagt hatte zu betreten. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, während Obi-Wan versuchte sich gegen diesen Einfluss zu stemmen. Er holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf seine Bindung zur Macht, tauchte in sie ein und sammelte deren grenzenlose Kraft in sich, bis er spürte, wie das Licht ihn erfüllte. Durchdrungen von Ruhe, von absoluter Klarheit, ließ er die Dunkelheit von sich abperlen.

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon einige Orte besucht, die von der dunklen Seite verzerrt worden waren, doch ihre Intensität hier auf Varl überraschte ihn. Und tiefer in diesen schwarzen Nebeln, wie ein verblassendes Abbild, nahm Obi-Wan das Echo einer bekannten Präsenz in der Macht wahr – Vader! Ja, sein ehemaliger Schüler hatte sich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit auch hier befunden, und sich sicherlich deutlich wohler in dieser Finsternis gefühlt, als er selbst.

Und dann nahm Obi-Wan eine weitere Lebensform wahr, die in diesem Augenblick aus ihrem Versteck in der Nähe seines Landeplatzes trat. Ein bulliger, stiernackiger Mann löste sich aus der Dunkelheit und näherte sich ihm langsam. Einer der Alpha Arcs, erkannte Obi-Wan, als sich sein Gesicht aus den Schatten löste. Und wohl derjenige, den er in der Sturmtruppenrüstung ersetzen sollte, wurde mit einem Blick auf die massige Gestalt, die sich jetzt dicht vor ihm aufbaute, klar.

„Ihr seid spät dran, Jedi. Ich habe die anderen über eure Ankunft informiert. Folgt mir", und schon drehte sich der wortkarge Alpha Arc um und trabte Richtung einer westlich gelegenen Gebirgsformation davon.

In den Räumlichkeiten des dunklen Lords auf der Executor blinkte das orange-rote Licht des Komlinks im Halbdunkel wie ein pulsierendes Kraytdrachenauge. Diese spezielle Linkfrequenz gehörte nicht zu den offiziellen Kommunikationskanälen, sondern war ausschließlich Darth Vaders persönlichem Agentennetzwerk bekannt. Ein Resultat einer der ersten Lektionen seines Sith- Meisters: Traue niemandem, und erst Recht nicht deinem Meister. Verlasse dich niemals auf Informationen, die dir von anderen Seiten zugetragen werden. Und so hatte Darth Vader schon vor Jahren damit begonnen, eigene Agenten und bestechliche Informanten zu rekrutieren. Und bei denjenigen, die nicht mit der Aussicht auf Credits zu locken waren, half schlussendlich eine simple Drohung, sie zu überzeugen.

„Er ist gelandet, Lord Vader. Wollt Ihr sie am Treffpunkt mit euren Truppen festsetzen?"

„Nein. Lasst sie ihren Plan weiter verfolgen und haltet euch weiterhin bedeckt."

Und der leichteste Weg, um an Informationen zu kommen, war es Verräter zu finden.

Kaum war Obi-Wan Kenobi seinem bulligen Führer, der sich am Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Labyrinth kurz als Broos vorgestellt hatte, in die riesige Höhle gefolgt, stellten sich dem Jedi mit einem unangenehmen Frösteln die Nackenhaare auf. Während auf seinem Weg durch die finsteren Gänge des Trümmerplaneten, das Leiden und Grauen der Toten durch die dunkle Seite der Macht, nach ihm zu greifen schienen, war hier in dieser Höhle - Nichts.

Er betrat ein vollkommenes Vakuum. Die Macht existierte an diesem Ort nicht, oder nicht mehr. Das beängstigende Gefühl vollständig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten worden zu sein, schnürte Obi-Wan den Hals zu. Als hätte er sämtliche Sinnesorgane verloren, und würde blind und taub, durch eine bedrohliche, unbekannte Welt stolpern. Was war hier geschehen? Es durchfuhr ihn mit ungläubigem Entsetzen. Eine Art machtfreier Hohlraum, bar jeden Lebensfunken, jeglicher Wärme und jeglichen Lichts umgab Obi-Wan. Und wie aus weiter Ferne erklang wieder das leise Wimmern, wurde von den kahlen Felswänden als vielstimmiges Echo zurück geworfen, ertränkte ihn förmlich von allen Seiten in einem tödlichen Dunst:

/ Folge dem, ein Fest jede Nacht für NUON,

und dem doppelköpfigen Mystischen Herrn nicht länger Segen zufließen wird,

auf das ein anderer König wird herrschen im fünften Äon /

„Was ist, Kenobi? Ihr seht etwas weiß um die Nase aus", spöttisch hatte Sul eine dunkle Augenbraue gehoben und maß den schwer atmenden Jedi vor sich mit einem arroganten Blick. „Oder leiden die, als ach so heldenhaft gerühmten Jedi, etwa unter Klaustrophobie?" Sul's Witzelei wurde von dem schallenden Gelächter der anderen Alpha Arcs begleitet. „Na, in dem Fall, sollten wir unseren kleinen Jedi besser nicht in eine Rüstung stecken, sonst bricht er uns noch zusammen", höhnte Peak.

Obi-Wan holte tief Atem, verschloss sich vor den auf ihn einstürmenden Stimmen, und versuchte sich auf die vier Männer, die sich lässig vor ihm aufgebaut hatten, zu konzentrieren. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, den er mit einer leicht fahrigen Bewegung seiner Hand wegwischte.

„Kenobi?!" Dumpf vibrierte diese Stimme in seinen Ohren, als die schwarzen Basaltwände immer näher und näher auf ihn zu rückten. Dann knickte Obi-Wan lautlos ein und fiel zu Boden.

Flink beugte sich Larc über den bewusstlosen Körper des Jedi. „Er ist nur ohnmächtig."

„Na toll! Und was machen wir jetzt?", mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Verärgerung wirbelte Peak zu Sul herum. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass das alles Banthamist ist, Sul. Lass uns den Jedi den Imps übergeben, ein fürstliches Kopfgeld kassieren, und endlich hier abhauen!" Sul trat mit steinerner Miene einen Schritt näher an Peak heran und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen, schwarz vor unterdrückter Wut, fuhr er ihn an: „Ich habe einen Kontrakt mit dem Jedi, und bisher hat er mir keinen Grund geliefert, diesen zu brechen. Bisher hat er jede meiner Forderungen erfüllt. Also, was ist dein Problem, Peak? Bist du deinen Huttenherren auf Nar Shaddar schon so tief in den Arsch gekrochen, dass du vergessen hast, wie man sich ehrenvoll verhält?"

Erschrocken hielten Larc und Broos die Luft an, doch keiner von ihnen wagte es, sich zwischen die beiden Alpha Arcs zu stellen, die sich kampfbereit taxierten. Zornig knirschte Peak mit den Zähnen und zischte Sul an: „Du wirst uns alle in eine imperiale Todeszelle bringen, mit deinen veralteten Ansichten von Ehre und Soldatenstolz! Jango hat uns gelehrt, nur der Kluge überlebt. Und klug wäre es, sich auf die Seite der Sieger zu stellen, und das sind eindeutig der Imperator und Darth Vader. Die Jedi sind Geschichte, und diese kleine Rebellenmeute wird ihnen bald folgen. Wach endlich auf, Sul, und stell dich der Realität."

Suls Gesicht hatte sich in eine eisige Maske verwandelt, wortlos wandte er sich von Peak ab und kniete sich neben den regungslosen Körper Obi-Wan Kenobis. „Du kannst gehen, Peak. Ihr könnt alle gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr trotzdem euren Anteil erhaltet." Tiefe Bitterkeit schwang in Sul's Stimme mit. Bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich wie eine schwere Decke über sie, kein Laut durchbrach die Stille. Eindringlich tauschten die drei anderen Alpha Arcs hinter Sul's Rücken verstohlene Blicke aus, einen stummen Disput führend, bis Peak mit einem entnervten Seufzen aufgab und sich ebenfalls neben den Jedi kniete. Leise Flüche vor sich hinmurmelnd, half er den leblosen Körper auf zu richten.

„Deine Sturheit wird uns noch alle umbringen, Sul. Aber wenn Larc und Broos dich unbedingt begleiten wollen, werde ich zumindest verhindern, dass du sie mit dir in den Tod reißt, hast du mich verstanden?" Peak erhielt nur ein knappes Kopfnicken als Antwort, gab sich damit aber vorerst zufrieden. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Larc sichtlich zufrieden.

„Jetzt versuchen wir unserem kleinen Jedi die Sturmtruppenrüstung anzulegen und hoffen, dass er sich bis wir wieder an der Oberfläche sind erholt hat, von …, na ja, von was auch immer."


	12. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12, Executor

Ort: Ardossystem,

Executor, Flaggschiff Lord Vaders,

im Orbit um den Trümmerplaneten Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Das Vibrieren der Ionentriebwerke beim Start ließ die Durastahlschotts erzittern. Mit einem heftigen Ruck löste sich das Transportshuttle von der Oberfläche Varls, doch für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als würde der Planet sie nicht aus der Umklammerung seines Schwerkraftfeldes entlassen zu wollen. Heftige Turbulenzen erfassten das Shuttle, ließen es gefährlich in der Luft schwanken, zerrten es an unsichtbaren Fäden wieder Richtung Oberfläche; der Jäger wollte seine Beute nicht entkommen lassen. Mit einem lauten Aufheulen der Triebwerke stemmte sich der Transporter dem entgegen, das Zittern der Durastahlwände verstärkte sich bedrohlich während dieses kurzen Kampfes, und dann löste der Jäger seine Krallen plötzlich aus seinem Opfer, und das Shuttle schoss ungehindert in die Dunkelheit des Weltraums davon.

Im Inneren des Transporters herrschte absolute Stille, seine menschliche Fracht saß aufgereiht auf schmalen Pritschen an den seitlichen Wänden, ungerührt vom Schwanken des Schiffes hielten die Soldaten sich auf ihren Plätzen. In ihren weißen Sturmtruppenrüstungen wirkten sie wie Reihen lebloser Gliederpuppen, die stumm alles über sich ergehen ließen. Doch unter den geschlossenen Helmen, die einem Betrachter keinen Blick auf die Gesichter der Soldaten gewährten, über die offizielle Helmkomfrequenz, erklangen ihre Flüche, abgeschottet von der Außenwelt, allein für die Ohren ihrer Kameraden zu vernehmen. Und inmitten dieser verschworenen Gemeinschaft, nicht zu unterscheiden in ihren weißen Einheitsrüstungen, saßen vier, die nicht hierher gehörten.

Obi-Wan Kenobi fühlte noch immer die Nachwirkungen seines Schwächeanfalls. Mit konzentrierten Atemzügen ließ er die Macht seinen Körper durchströmen, gleich einem Verdurstenden sog begierig jede seiner Körperzellen die Energien in sich auf, stärkten sich an dieser wieder gefundenen Verbindung. Er konnte nicht erklären, was genau mit ihm in den Höhlen Varls geschehen war, aber er war bis ins tiefste seiner selbst davon überzeugt, dass es in Verbindung mit seiner Vision stand. Das dies der Grund für sein hier sein war, die Macht ihn deswegen hergeführt hatte. Ein leises Klicken in seinem Helm riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, ein Ruf über die abgeschirmte Geheimfrequenz, die Larc in den vier erbeuteten Sturmtruppenhelmen installiert hatte, ging ein. Wie es ihm der Alpha Arc erklärt hatte, wechselte Obi-Wan mit einem Augenzwinkern die Helmkomfrequenz.

„Kenobi?", harsch erklang Sul's Stimme in Obi-Wans Helm. „Wir werden jeden Augenblick im Hangar der Executor landen. Ihr bleibt dicht bei mir und haltet euch bedeckt. Keine Jedi-mäßigen Einzelaktionen, keine Gespräche mit anderen Soldaten, und sollte Euch tatsächlich ein Vorgesetzter ansprechen, so antwortet Ihr ausschließlich mit ja, Sir oder nein, Sir, habt Ihr verstanden?" Seit Obi-Wan sein Bewusstsein am Höhlenausgang wieder erlangt hatte, auf ihrem Weg zum imperialen Lager bis zu ihrem Abflug im Truppentransporter, hatte ihm Sul sicherlich schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal diese Anweisungen erteilt. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass dem Alpha Arc wohl vor allem der Punkt „Jedi-mäßige Einzelaktionen" Kopfschmerzen bereiten musste. Noch einmal versicherte sich Obi-Wan, dass der Machtschleier, den er um sich gezogen hatte, seine Machtsignatur abschwächte. Ob dies ausreichen würde, seine Präsenz auch vor Darth Vader zu verbergen, musste sich allerdings erst noch zeigen. „Ich bin bereit, Sul", antwortete Obi-Wan zuversichtlich. Über die Komfrequenz kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben als Antwort.

Der Hangar des Sternenzerstörers Executor beeindruckte allein schon durch seine gigantische Größe. Hunderte von Sternenjägern, TIE-Bombern, Fähren und diversen Bodenfahrzeugen reihten, sich so weit das Auge reichte, aneinander. Dieses imperiale Schlachtschiff beherbergte mehr als 250.000 Mann Besatzung und konnte weit mehr als 50.000 Soldaten zuzüglich ihrer Ausrüstung transportieren. Ausgestattet mit über 5.000 Turbolaser- und Ionenkanonen konnte die Executor aus dem Orbit alleine innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen ganzen Planeten zerstören. Dies war kein bloßes Kriegsschiff mehr, wie es die ehemalige Republik einsetzte, dies war ein Sinnbild für den allumfassenden Machtanspruch des Imperiums. Ein in Durastahl und Titanium gegossener Alptraum für jedes Sternensystem, dass die Executor als Ziel ansteuerte.

In strenger Formation verließ die Sturmtruppeneinheit den Transporter und durchquerte die riesige Halle, vorbei an den Wartungs- und Technikerteams, die ihnen in ihrer hektischen Betriebsamkeit keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Im Gleichschritt marschierte Obi-Wan Kenobi in der ungewohnten Rüstung zusammen mit den Alpha Arcs aus dem Hangar. Auf ihrem Weg durch die sterilen und schier endlosen Gänge des gewaltigen Sternenzerstörers wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr dieses Schiff Darth Vaders enorme Geltungssucht widerspiegelte, eine Monstrosität geschaffen, allein um zu beherrschen und zu bezwingen, selbst diejenigen, die dem Imperium dienten. Die Macht trug ihm die dunklen Gefühle auf diesem Schiff in sanften Wellen zu, Angst, Misstrauen, Opportunismus bis hin zu blinder Ergebenheit und Unterwerfung. Dies waren die Fundamente auf denen die Sith ihr Imperium aufbauten. Doch da war noch mehr, unter der Oberfläche, weit aus den tiefen der Macht erreichte eine Art Summen Obi-Wan. Ein Geräusch, das er mehr fühlte als es zu hören, und das sich langsam und bedrohlich näherte. Der Jäger, der sich an seine Beute anschlich.

Ein schmerzhafter Stoß mit dem Kolben eines Blastergewehrs traf plötzlich Obi-Wan's Rückenpanzerung und riss den Jedi aus seiner Machtverbindung. Doch noch bevor er sich vollständig umdrehen konnte, schüttelte Sul, der neben ihm marschierte, kaum merklich den Kopf. Mit einem versteckten Handzeichen erinnerte der Alpha Arc Obi-Wan an das Komsystem in seinem Helm. Mit einem schnellen Blinzeln schaltete er auf die Geheimfrequenz um, und konnte gerade noch das Ende von Peaks lautstarken Flüchen vernehmen. „…, und wenn der Jedi weiter vor sich hin träumt, benutze ich das nächste Mal das andere Ende meiner Waffe! Und du kannst dir mit deinem Kontrakt den Hintern abwischen, Sul." Larc, der zusammen mit Peak direkt hinter ihnen in der Reihe marschierte, stieß ein knurrendes Lachen aus. „Haben wir jetzt endlich eure Aufmerksamkeit, Kenobi?", fragte Sul indessen mit stoischer Ruhe.

Kaum hatte die Sturmtruppeneinheit ihre Truppenunterkunft erreicht, entspannten sich die Soldaten sichtlich. Hier war einer der wenigen Orte, an denen die militärische Disziplin nicht mehr punktgenau eingehalten werden musste, ein wenig Privatsphäre, eingezäunt in riesigen Schlafsälen. Lachend und scherzend entledigten sich die Soldaten ihrer Rüstungen, einige begaben sich direkt in den angrenzenden Waschraum, andere warfen sich auf ihre Betten oder begannen mit der Reinigung ihrer Waffen. Doch vier der Schlafstellen blieben unberührt und verwaist, ohne Hinweis auf ihre Nutzer, und unbeachtet von den Männern, die den Saal mit ihren derben Witzen und Gesprächen füllten.

Dem Alpha Arc Team war es erstaunlich leicht gelungen, sich unbemerkt von ihrer Sturmtruppeneinheit abzusetzen, und sich in einem kleinen Kontrollraum für die Zwischendecklifte zu verstecken. Larc hackte sich bereits durch die Kontrollsysteme zu den Subsystemen der Datenknoten, um die benötigten Informationen abzurufen, während die anderen drei Männer ihn abwartend umringten. „Dikut", fluchte Larc leise vor sich hin. „Dieses Schiff ist riesig, jede Sektion mit den neuesten Sicherheitsprotokollen abgeschirmt, jedes Deck mit einem autarken Servernetzwerk ausgestattet, binomische Verschlüsselungsalgorithmen … mhm …, aber ich habe auch noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager …" Konzentriert flogen Larc's Finger über die Eingabefelder seines Linkpads, bis er plötzlich ein triumphierendes Geheul ausstieß, und Sul selbstzufrieden das Pad reichte. „Die Informationen über den Varleinsatz und die Ausgrabungen befinden sich im Datenbankcluster der Kommandosektion, ein evakuierter Überlebender wurde in die medizinische Abteilung des Sicherheitstraktes Delta überführt. Das wird wohl unser vermisster Corellianer sein."

„In Ordnung, Larc und Peak verschaffen sich Zugang zum Serversicherheitsraum und kümmern sich um die Datenbankabfragen. Kenobi, Ihr geht zusammen mit mir in die medizinische Sektion und wir schauen uns nach dem überführten Gefangenen um."

„Lass mich besser mit dem Jedi gehen, Sul", unterbrach Peak die Ausführungen. Erstaunt wandte sich Sul seinem Kameraden zu: „Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn dann, ohne dass ihr beiden Schaden nehmt, Darth Vader zum Fraß vorwerfen kann", antwortete Peak lakonisch mit einem Schulterzucken. Für einen Augenblick herrschte atemlose Stille in dem kleinen Kontrollraum, und dann brachen die Alpha Arcs in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als Sul langsam wieder zu Atem kam, legte er Peak vertrauensvoll einen Arm um die Schulter. „Bruder, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Du hast ja tatsächlich Humor entwickelt", mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte sich Sul Obi-Wan zu. „In Ordnung, Ihr werdet mit Peak gehen. Und keine Jedi-Sperenzchen, Kenobi. Peak übernimmt die Führung, und Ihr haltet Euch gefälligst an sämtliche seiner Befehle, verstanden?" Doch der Jedi ihm gegenüber, versteckt unter der weißen Sturmtruppenrüstung, rührte sich nicht. „Verdammt, Ihr kippt uns doch jetzt nicht wieder um, wie ein kleines Utukk, oder?", fragte Peak gereizt, während er sich zu Obi-Wan umdrehte und ihm dabei hart gegen die Schulter schlug. Doch noch immer zeigte der Jedi keinerlei Reaktion.

Der geschundene Körper der Überlebenden bäumte sich unter den Fieberkrämpfen auf, immer wieder griffen ihre Hände zu Krallen geformt ins Leere, in einen unsichtbaren Kampf verwickelt. Die Medidroiden der Krankenstation auf der Executor hatten ihre unberechenbare Patientin bereits nach ihrem ersten Anfall mittels Metallbändern um Unterarme und Beine auf dem Medibett fixiert. Doch die Intervalle zwischen diesen Anfällen nahmen aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer weiter ab, verbrannten in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus die letzten Lebensenergien, und zwangen die Maschinen immer höhere Medikamentendosen zu verabreichen. Nur für wie lange würden diese noch das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern können?

Unbeteiligt beobachtete Darth Vader aus den Schatten des abgedunkelten Krankenzimmers den Kampf der Überlebenden. Schon seit Stunden verharrte der dunkle Lord bewegungslos hier, und lauschte konzentriert den bruchstückhaften Äußerungen, mal kaum hörbar geflüstert, mal verzweifelt geschrieen. Inzwischen war er sich absolut sicher, dass es sich nicht um Wahnvorstellungen handelte, sondern eher um Warnungen, auch wenn er ihren Sinn und Zusammenhang noch nicht verstanden hatte. Doch auch ohne seine Agenten und Informanten, allein aus der Verfassung und den angsterfüllten Rufen der Überlebenden heraus, wusste Darth Vader, dass schon bald der Schlüssel für die Lösung eintreffen würde. Und es würde ihm unendliche Genugtuung bereiten, seine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

„Sie sehen euch … die Jäger… kehrt um … Suree-vah … das Ritual nicht vollenden", kraftlos mit gebrochener Stimme entfloh dieses leise Flüstern dem Krankenbett vor ihm. Und dann riss die Überlebende unerwartet ihre Augen weit auf, die Pupillen nach hinten verdreht, blitzte das Weiß ihrer Augäpfel fahl im Halbdunkel der Krankenstation. Ihr Oberkörper bäumte sich auf und mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme schrie sie:

„Schenkt meinem Dasein einen Sinn – tötet mich!"


	13. Chapter 14

Kapitel 13, Entdeckungen

Ort: Ardossystem,

Executor, Flaggschiff Lord Vaders,

im Orbit um den Trümmerplaneten Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Durch einen rasenden Strudel vielfarbiger Reflektionen wurde Obi-Wan's Bewusstsein förmlich eingesogen, um ihn nur Augenblicke später wieder in dieser seltsamen Vision einer Machtwelt, bestehend aus grauen Nebeln, auszuspucken. Während sein Geist noch seine Umgebung zu erfassen suchte, formten sich in einem Kreis um ihn herum meterhohe Kreaturen aus den Schwaden. Ihre humanoid anmutenden Körper schienen durch die ständige Bewegung der dunkelgrauen Nebelfetzen, aus denen sie erwuchsen, zu zerfließen. Nur die Köpfe dieser seltsamen Geister bestanden, in einem beängstigenden Kontrast dazu, aus festem Stoff. Caniden Köpfe, mit spitz zulaufenden, langen Schnauzen, gefährlich gebleckten Zähnen und dreieckig geformten Ohren. Doch am beunruhigendsten waren die leuchtend gelben Augen, mit ihren senkrecht geschlitzten schwarzen Pupillen. Unfassbare Bosheit und unstillbarer Hunger schlugen Obi-Wan aus diesen Augen entgegen. Und doch war ihm auf einer bestimmten Ebene bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht sahen, ihre suchenden Blicke durch ihn hindurch gingen.

Mit merkwürdig jaulenden Stimmen stimmten die Nebelwesen einen unmelodischen Kanon an, der immer lauter und lauter in Obi-Wan's Kopf anschwoll, ihn beinahe zu zersprengen drohte.

„Das Wort des Gesetzes ist Θλημα. Unwürdige, Sarub, beende das Ritual."

Erst war es nur ein leises Summen, das im Hintergrund das unmenschliche Kreischen in Obi-Wan's Kopf begleitete. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte er das leise Wimmern wieder, diese gequälte Stimme, die ihm leise zuflüsterte: „… Kehrt um … die Jäger … Suree-vah …"

Blitzartig wandelte sich die Szenerie vor Obi-Wan's Augen, die Nebel und Geisterwesen waren verschwunden, stattdessen erblickte er die kalte, fast schon real anmutende Umgebung einer medizinischen Krankenstation. Und nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt erhob sich aus dem Halbdunkel die schwarze Gestalt Darth Vaders. Allein die mechanisch unterstützten keuchenden Atemzüge des Sith Lords durchschnitten die bedrohliche Stille. Dann streckte die schweigsame Gestalt seines ehemaligen Schülers langsam die Hand nach ihm aus, drückte durch einen Machtgriff seine Kehle zu, immer fester und fester. Krampfhaft versuchte Obi-Wan sich seinem Griff zu entziehen, rang mit jeder Faser seines Seins, um sein Leben - ohne Erfolg. Und allmählich legte sich Dunkelheit über seinen Geist.

Begleitet von einem Hustenanfall schnappte Obi-Wan nach Luft. Sein widerwillig zurückkehrendes Bewusstsein sagte ihm, dass er nicht tot war, auch wenn er immer noch meinte ein Echo der Schmerzen in seiner Kehle und seinen Lungen zu verspüren. Sie waren nicht real. Erschöpft und mit zitternden Knien sank Obi-Wan auf den Boden des Kontrollraumes. Wieder eine Vision, und wieder hatte sie sich ihm ungewollt aufgezwungen, ihn geradezu vergewaltigt, und sich beängstigend zu einer annähernden Realität verdichtet. Das hatte nichts mehr mit der Verbindung zur Macht zu tun, wie sie die Jedi gepflegt hatten, oder es ihm von den Praktiken der Sith bekannt gewesen wäre. Dies war etwas vollkommen anderes - gefährliches.

Hatte er sich wieder geirrt? Einen fatalen Fehler begangen? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass die Macht ihn hierhin geleitet hatte. Aber was, wenn etwas anderes ihn in einer Hetzjagd an dieses Ziel getrieben hatte? Hatte er sich täuschen lassen, sein verzweifelter Wunsch nach Wiedergutmachung ihn die Gefahr nicht erkennen lassen? - Nein! Diese Zweifel, diese Selbstzerfleischung führten ihn auf einen falschen Weg, einen dunklen Weg. Er befand sich im Licht der Macht, und dort würde er auch bleiben, bis er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Doch Obi-Wan wusste auch, dass er der Dunkelheit schon bald unausweichlich gegenüber treten würde – Möge die Macht mit ihm sein.

Dann bemerkte Obi-Wan, wie ihm ziemlich unsanft der Helm vom Kopf gerissen wurde, und begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen blinzelte er noch etwas benommen in das grelle Licht der Xenonlampen an der Decke. „Verdammt noch mal, Kenobi! Wir hätten besser ein hochschwangeres Bothawuiweibchen anstatt Euch mitnehmen sollen", fluchte Sul, der sich dicht vor ihm hin gekniet hatte. Doch unter dem ruppigen Verhalten des Alpha Arc, fühlte Obi-Wan durch die Macht seine Besorgnis, nicht um ihren Einsatz, sondern um ihn, auch wenn dieser hartgesottene Soldat es wohl niemals zugegeben hätte. Beruhigt schloss Obi-Wan für einen Moment die Augen, bestärkt in seinem Vertrauen dem Mann ihm gegenüber, beugte er sich nach vorne und flüsterte dem Alpha Arc seine Bitte zu. Für einen kurzen Moment stutzte Sul, überlegte, was den Jedi dazu veranlasst haben könnte, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. Ohne sich umzudrehen, befahl er Larc und Peak den Raum zu verlassen, und vor der Türe des Kontrollraumes Wache zu stehen. Obi-Wan entging trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes nicht, dass beide widersprechen wollten. Doch statt wie gewohnt eine heftige Diskussion anzuzetteln, fügten sie sich überraschender Weise Sul's Befehl wortlos.

„Darth Vader weiß, dass wir hier sind, Sul", offenbarte Obi-Wan emotionslos dem Alpha Arc ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, sobald sie beide alleine waren. „Was?! Wie kommt Ihr darauf? … ah Moment, Euer komisches Jedi-Ding, das Ihr hier gerade abgezogen habt. Sagte ich nicht, keine Jedi-sperenzchen, Kenobi?", antwortete Sul wütend. Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über Obi-Wan's erschöpftes Gesicht. „Das liegt nicht immer in der Kontrolle eines Jedi. Es ist schwierig, das einem nicht machtsensitiven Wesen zu erklären, aber ich kann Euch versichern, Sul, dass es der Wille der Macht war, uns hierher zu führen." „Aha. Und Eure so genannte Macht, findet dann also Gefallen daran, uns in eine Falle laufen zu lassen?" Obi-Wan zuckte kurz zusammen, zu dicht kam der Alpha Arc mit seiner unbesonnenen Äußerung an seine eigenen Zweifel heran. „Podookacke, Kenobi! Ich bin Mandalorianer, ich bestimme immer noch selber meinen Weg, und nicht irgendeine mystische Zauberkraft! Mich interessiert viel mehr, wie Vader von unserem Einsatz erfahren haben soll." Die dunklen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verzogen, taxierte Sul den vor ihm kauernden Jedi eindringlich.

Bedauernd hob Obi-Wan die Schultern. „Das kann ich Euch auch nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, Darth Vader ist bestens über unsere Pläne und unser Vorgehen informiert." „Ihr wisst, was Ihr da sagt, Jedi?", drohend baute sich der Alpha Arc vor ihm auf. „Ihr behauptet, einer meiner Männer wäre ein Verräter. Und Ihr verlangt von mir, dass ich Euch das so ohne weiteres glaube, ohne jegliche Beweise." Obi-Wan spürte wie Sul's aufschäumende Wut ihm entgegen brandete, doch er konnte die nun offen ausgesprochene Entdeckung des Alpha Arcs, nur noch mit einem stummen Nicken bestätigen.

Tiefste Verzweiflung überflutete die Überlebende. Entscheidungen waren getroffen worden, Wege gewählt, sie würde die Vollendung des Rituals nicht mehr verhindern können.

„Das Wort des Gesetzes ist Θλημα /

Folge dem, ein Fest jede Nacht für NUON,

und dem doppelköpfigen Mystischen Herrn nicht länger Segen zufließen wird,

auf das ein anderer König wird herrschen im fünften Äon /

Dafür bist du von uns erschaffen worden, Sarub! Widersetze dich nicht!"

Der Kanon der Suree-vah erfüllte ihren Geist, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, jeder einzelner ihrer Nerven würde vor Qual aufschreien. Doch weit entfernt von diesen unfassbaren Schmerzen, ganz tief verborgen in dem letzten Winkel, der von ihrem Selbst nach den Folterungen der Suree-vah überlebt hatte, schlummerten die letzten verbliebenen Erinnerungen der Überlebenden, gehütet wie ein Schatz. Erinnerungen an ein Leben bevor sie Sarub wurde. Und einem winzigen Funken gleich, entsprang hier ihre letzte Hoffnung.


	14. Chapter 15

Kapitel 14, Fragen

Ort: Ardossystem,

Executor, Flaggschiff Lord Vaders,  
im Orbit um den Trümmerplaneten Varl

Zeit: 6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Sul und Larc marschierten Seite an Seite durch die sterilen, dunkelgrauen Gänge des Sternenzerstörers, begleitet vom metallischen Klang ihrer schweren Stiefel auf dem Titaniumbeschichteten Boden. Die künstliche Beleuchtung brach sich hart auf den Oberflächen ihrer weißen Sturmtruppenrüstungen. Die Blastech DLT Blastergewehre in ihren Holstern auf den Rücken geschnallt, verkörperten beide die beeindruckende und furchteinflößende Disziplin der Elitelegion des Imperiums. Niemand, der ihren Weg kreuzte, bezweifelte auch nur im Geringsten ihren Status und ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Lord Vaders 501. Sturmtruppeneinheit. Die Alpha Arcs strahlten mit ihrem gesamten Auftreten die Souveränität altgedienter Soldaten aus. Und so verfolgten sie ohne Behinderungen oder relevante Vorkommnisse ihre Route zur Kommandosektion im Brückenturm der Executor.

Laut Larc's Uploaddaten befand sich der von ihnen gesuchte Datenbankcluster mit den detaillierten Einsatzinformationen, in einem vom allgemeinen Schiffsnetzwerk isolierten Serverraum unweit der Brücke. Doch waren diese Daten tatsächlich korrekt, oder handelte es sich um eine Falle? Seit seinem Gespräch mit Obi-Wan Kenobi nagten die Zweifel an Sul, auch wenn er dem Jedi gegenüber einen möglichen Verrat einer seiner Leute kategorisch verneint hatte. Und warum sollten die Imperialen sich die Mühe machen ihr Team zu trennen, es gab keinen taktischen Vorteil durch ein solches Vorgehen. Wenn Lord Vader tatsächlich über ihren Plan informiert gewesen wäre, hätten seine Truppen sie alle gemeinsam im Hangar festsetzen können. Oder noch einfacher auf ihrem Weg zu den Truppenunterkünften, einen der Gänge durch die Sicherheitsschotts verriegeln. Ein Entkommen wäre wohl auch ihnen als Alpha Arcs unmöglich gewesen. Nein, Kenobi musste sich irren, es gab keinen Verräter, keiner seiner Brüder wäre dazu fähig, versicherte sich Sul zum wiederholten Male selber.

„Ich muss zugeben, dieser Sternenzerstörer ist wirklich ein beeindruckendes Stück Kriegstechnik. Da haben die Imperialen hervorragende Arbeit bei der Entwicklung geleistet", unterbrach Larc's Stimme im Helmkomlink Sul's düstere Gedanken. Sul konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seine harten Gesichtszüge stahl. Ja, das war typisch Larc, zeig ihm ein neues Waffensystem und der Alpha Arc versinkt sofort in schwärmerische Verzückung. „Ich bevorzuge da doch eher die wendigen Kampffregatten. Dieser Riesenpott hängt doch wie ein Blei-Vhork im All. Was helfen da die tausenden Geschützbatterien und Laserkanonen, wenn es Ewigkeiten dauert bis der Vogel seinen Hintern bewegt?", erwiderte Sul. „Du bist wirklich ein sentimentaler, alter Terochka, Sul. Wenn es nach dir ginge, würden wir noch mit antiken Mythosaurieräxten und Crushgaunts, in den Kampf ziehen", spottete Larc. „Und was wäre daran falsch? Ein solcher Kampf würde einem Ehre bringen, aber davon wissen diese imperialen Aruetii nichts", schnaubte Sul abfällig.

Noch bevor die beiden Alpha Arcs ihren kleinen Disput beenden konnten, hatten sie den Aufzug im Brückenturm erreicht, der sie hoch zur Kommandoebene befördern würde. Die zwei Sturmtruppenposten vor den Türen nickten Sul und Larc nur kurz zu, während sie ohne Zögern den Aufzug betraten. Mit einem leisen Zischen schlossen sich die Durastahltüren hinter ihnen, und mit einem Mal ließ ein ungutes Gefühl ein gespanntes Kribbeln über Sul's Nacken laufen. Eingesperrt in diesen kleinen Raum, krochen in ihm wieder die Bedenken hoch, die er vergeblich versucht hatte abzuschütteln. Sul's Soldateninstinkte schrieen förmlich auf, um ihn vor einer möglichen Bedrohung zu warnen. „Verdammter Jedi und sein Verrätergeschwätz", fluchte Sul leise vor sich hin und drehte den Kopf, um nach Larc an seiner Seite zu schauen. Erstaunt registrierte er, dass dieser etwa zwei Schritte zurück getreten war, und nun hinter seinem Rücken stand. Was … ? Bevor Sul den Gedanken zu Ende verfolgen konnte, signalisierte ein kurzes Aufflackern des Liftmoduls, das sie die Kommandoebene erreicht hatten. Die Türen glitten auf und gaben den Blick auf die Mündungen von vier Blastergewehren frei. In die Lücke zwischen seinem Rüstungsgürtel und der Oberkörperpanzerung bohrte sich der kalte Stahl einer weiteren Waffe in Sul's Rücken. „Keine unüberlegten Aktionen, Bruder", befahl Larc mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme, während er Sul's Blastergwehr vom Rücken abschnallte, und auf den Boden hinter sich warf.

Während dessen näherten sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Peak dem Sicherheitstrakt im Bug des Sternenzerstörers. Der Hauptkorridor, dem sie folgten, mündete in einem großen Rondell. In der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich kreisförmig angelegt sechs Überwachungsstationen mit Terminals und Dutzenden von Monitoren. An jedem der Terminals saßen zwei Techniker, die die Sicherheitssysteme und Überwachungskameras in den verschiedenen Trakten steuerten. Von dem Rondell gingen gegenüber dem Gang, in dessen Schatten sie standen, vier Zugänge zu den einzelnen Sicherheitstrakten Alpha bis Delta ab. Jeder Zugang wurde zusätzlich bewacht durch vier Sturmtruppenposten. „Na das ist doch mal ein gemütliches Plätzchen", erklang Peaks sarkastischer Kommentar in Obi Wan's Helmkomlink. „Wollt Ihr es euch nicht noch einmal überlegen, Jedi? Macht es uns einfach und ergebt Euch den Imperialen, dann hat dieser Blödsinn hier endlich ein Ende und keiner wird verletzt."

Nachdem Obi Wan und Peak sich von den anderen Alpha Arcs getrennt hatten, hatte sein Begleiter keinen Hehl mehr aus seiner Antipathie gegenüber dem Jedi und dieser Mission gemacht. Von daher verwunderte ihn auch diese letzte verächtliche Bemerkung nicht im Geringsten. „Soll das heißen, Ihr seid immer noch nicht meinem umwerfenden Charme erlegen? Wie enttäuschend", erwiderte Obi Wan süffisant. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es, als würde der Alpha Arc überlegen zu seiner Waffe zu greifen, doch dann ließ er nur ein zorniges Knurren hören. „Ihr seid tot Jedi, Ihr wisst es nur noch nicht, Shabuir.", fauchte Peak. „Nun, in diesem Fall ziehe ich es eindeutig vor, unwissend weiter meiner Wege zu gehen", entgegnete Obi Wan nonchalant. „Das war nicht anders zu erwarten", antwortete Peak kalt und stieß Obi Wan unerwartet heftig in den Rücken, so dass dieser aus dem Schatten des Ganges in das lichte Rondell stolperte. Sofort zückten die alarmierten Wachposten ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf Obi Wan.

Unbeweglich verharrte die dunkle Gestalt Lord Vaders in den Schatten der Medistation. Die röchelnden Atemzüge, die aus seiner schwarzen Maske entwichen, vereinten sich mit dem leisen Wimmern der Überlebenden im Krankenbett zu einer unheilvollen Symphonie der Vorahnung. Und dann spürte er es: Verrat. Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit, Schmerz durchdrangen die Macht wie ein bittersüßes Bukett, dessen Duft er mit jedem Atemzug begieriger in sich aufsog.

Wortlos ließ sich Sul von Larc und der Sturmtruppeneinheit abführen. In dem kleinen Verhörraum angekommen, hatte Larc gelassenen seinen Helm abgesetzt und unter den wachsamen Blicken der anwesenden Sturmtruppler Sul nach weiteren Waffen abgesucht. Zum Abschluss nahm er auch Sul den Helm ab und musterte das Gesicht des Alpha Arc ihm gegenüber mit abfälligen Blicken, doch Sul ließ noch immer keinerlei Reaktion erkennen. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, … Bruder?", mit einer unerwarteten Gehässigkeit spuckte Larc das letzte Wort förmlich aus. „Keine großspurigen Reden mehr über unser ach so in Ehren zu haltendes mandalorianisches Erbe? Keine Lobgesänge auf den unvergänglichen Ruhm deiner so heiß geliebten Alpha Arcs?" Ein höhnisches Grinsen verzerrte Larc's Gesicht zu einer abstoßenden Grimasse, während er einen Schritt dichter an Sul herantrat. Von dem fröhlichen, neugierigen Naturell seines Kameraden war nichts mehr zu erkennen, Larc hatte nicht nur seinen Helm abgenommen, sondern gleichfalls seine scheinbar sorglose Maske. „Wie fühlt es sich an, von einem der deinen verraten worden zu sein, Bruder?", zischte Larc ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Sul konnte nicht nur fühlen, wie der warme Atem über seine Haut strich, sondern mit jedem einzelnen Wort stach Larc's Hohn eine tiefere Wunde in sein Herz, wie es kein talaseanisches Stilett vermocht hätte.

Unbewegt blickten Sul's dunkelbraune Augen weiterhin an Larc vorbei, ignorierten seine Provokationen und seine hämischen Kommentare. Einem nervösen Raubtier gleich umrundete Larc den stummen Soldaten. „Na komm schon, Sul. Bist du nicht ein klein bisschen neugierig?", versuchte Larc ihn mit schmeichelnder Stimme zu einer Reaktion heraus zu fordern. „Keine Fragen? Keine Vorwürfe?" Wieder umrundete Larc langsam die hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt vor ihm. Doch diesmal blieb er hinter Sul stehen und beugte sich nochmals nah an sein Ohr. „Weißt du, es geht eigentlich gar nicht um dich, Sul. Du warst nur der hilfreiche Trottel bei diesem Plan. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich oder die anderen da hinein zuziehen, oder euch zu verletzen." Bei den letzten Worten rammte Larc mit einem schnellen, kraftvollen Stoß seine durch die Rüstung verstärkte Faust in Suls ungeschützte Nieren, zwischen Rüstungsgürtel und Oberköperpanzer. Der Schmerz brannte sich durch seinen Körper, doch nur ein kurzes unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich Sul's zusammen gepressten Lippen. Larc setzte derweil seine Runde um ihn fort, bis sie sich wieder Auge in Auge gegenüber standen.

„Siehst du Sul, das Problem ist, du lebst in der Vergangenheit und weigerst dich stur die Realitäten zu erkennen. Du hättest wirklich besser auf Peak hören sollen, dann hätte ich dir das hier ersparen können. Aber jetzt bin ich leider gezwungen, dich und die anderen aus dem Weg zu räumen, um meine Tarnung zu schützen. Es wäre doch äußerst beklagenswert, wenn bekannt würde, dass ich als Agent für Lord Vader und das Imperium tätig bin, das siehst du doch ein, Bruder?", bei seinen letzten Worten hob Larc scheinbar bedauernd die Hände. Sul hörte, wie auf dieses Signal hin, die vier Sturmtruppler hinter ihm ihre Blastergewehre in Anschlag nahmen.


End file.
